Nuevo mundo, Más problemas
by LoGiaRu
Summary: cambiaron el destino, abrieron la puerta a un nuevo futuro, pero eso fue suficiente? A veces el destino tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas, algunas desagradables y hay q estar preparado para ellas. Cap 6 subido. Perdón por la demora...
1. Chapter 1

NUEVO MUNDO, MÁS PROBLEMAS 

**Serie: **Generator Gawl

**Autora: **LoGiaRu

**Genero: **acción / romance?

**Contiene: **Shonen ai, acción?

**Parejas: **Ryou x Kouji, Gawl x Masami

**Summary: **cambiaron el destino, abrieron la puerta a un nuevo futuro, pero eso fue suficiente? A veces el destino tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas, algunas desagradables y hay q estar preparado para ellas.

**Disclaimer:** Generator Gawl no me pertenece, es obvio, xo todo hay q decirlo...

-1-

Era una mañana tranquila de primavera, los pájaros piaban alegres revoloteando de árbol en árbol, el sol lucía radiante en un cielo sin apenas nubes, y los árboles estaban adornados con las más bellas flores, todo parecía perfecto, pero no todo es lo q parece...

"GAWL! LEVÁNTATE AHORA MISMO! LLEGARÁS TARDE A CLASEEEE!" sonó en toda la calle la voz de Masami.

"mmm... cinco minutos mas... fiuuuu..." seguía roncando el muchacho

Masami con una venita hinchada en la frente, Ryou con cara de 'no tiene remedio' y Kouji con su expresión de ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados observaban al peliazul dormitar tan ancho y pancho. Ella, muy cabreada, cerro el puño derecho con fuerza y... BOM! BLAM!

Cinco minutos mas tarde caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a la parada del autobús que les llevaría a la academia Ohju; bueno tranquilamente es un decir, Gawl lucía un precioso ojo morado y un brillante chichón, para colmo no había desayunado lo cual le daba aún mas aspecto de muerto viviente, y si a todo esto le sumamos su cara de sueño...

rurrrrr – las tripas del chico rugían... "tengo hambre... explícame por qué no pude tomarme el desayuno!"

"Porque llegábamos tarde, tonto" contestó ella mosqueada.

"Tarde! Pero si aun quedan ¾ de hora!"

"Para nosotros" contesto ella, "pero tu tardas en comer una eternidad y para colmo luego no hay quien te mueva, así q mejor desayunarás cuando estés allí, queda claro?"

"Pero el café q sirven es muy malo... es agua... jooo..."

Unos metros por delante caminaban Kouji con expresión seria y Ryou con aire pensativo; ambos parecían ajenos a la conversación de atrás, lo cual no era raro en todo ese tiempo, ya para 3 años, se habían acostumbrado a las incesantes discusiones de sus compañeros, q no eran si no la forma de aquellos dos de comunicarse y demostrarse afecto.

"Dicen q los q se pelean se desean" dijo Kouji en voz alta, cosa q hizo q los de atrás le enviasen una mirada asesina, a lo cual respondió con una sonora carcajada. Le extrañó no haber recibido respuesta de su rubio amigo por lo q se giro para ver q ocurría. "Eh! Ryou!"

Estaba en su mundo, oía lo que ocurría a su alrededor: la discusión de los dos de atrás, el jaleo de la calle, los coches, incluso oía una voz q lo llamaba, pero su mente había abandonado el mundo consciente para volver a aquel sueño. Le preocupaba pues no era la primera vez que lo tenia, mas no sabía cuando había empezado a tenerlo, pero siempre era lo mismo... Una vez había oído decir que un sueño que se repite constantemente, puede no ser un sueño si no una especie de premonición, como una visión del futuro. Y eso era lo que le inquietaba, por que de ser así... Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso. Un sueño es un sueño, las habladurías populares no eran lo suyo; el era un hombre de ciencia, estaba por encima de todo eso. Suspiró con pesadez. Se sentía un poco incómodo, como si tuviese una mirada fija en él. Una mano se posó en su hombro y de nuevo oyó la voz que le llamaba.

"Ryou? Oye, te pasa algo?"

El aludido miró al que le hablaba y miraba fijamente "he?" logro salir de su trance pero estaba mentalmente aturdido "Ocurre algo Kouji?" pregunto titubeante

"Dímelo tú!" comentó serio pero con un deje sarcástico.

"No, que va! Que va! UU" expresó apuradamente tratando de quitarle importancia a la situación.

"Estas seguro?" inquirió preocupado por la falta de credibilidad de esas palabras "Si algo te preocupa cuéntanoslo somos amigos no?"

"Sí, claro! Pero no me pasa nada de verdad" dijo desviando la mirada

"Bien..." suspiro, sabía que el rubio podía ser muy introvertido y que no le diría nada que les pudiera preocupar, salvo q fuera totalmente necesario; lo cual por otro lado en si era preocupante, pues sabía q algo mantenía inquieto a su amigo, pero no era momento de sonsacarle la información y menos delante de los marujones de turno, ya encontraría un momento propicio.

Durante las clases trataba de mantener la atención, mas esos recuerdos volvían... una y otra vez... 'un lugar oscuro, frío... sentía frío. Siempre era así; luego humedad, un olor penetrante, le mareaba, quería vomitar, salir de allí; una voz... una voz q le hacia culpable... culpable de que? "Por tu culpa, por tu cobardía! Tú! TÚ! TÚ TUVISTE LA CULPA!" esas palabras se repetían durante todo el sueño, recodaba una imagen, parecía una persona q se acercaba...' pero cada vez q intentaba recordar algo más le sobrevenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y debía parar; sabia q el sueño no acababa ahí, sabia q había algo más... pero qué? Y por qué no podía recordarlo?

No pudo cuestionarse más, pues el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase, sonó en ese momento. En su cuaderno ninguna anotación sobre la clase, solo trazos aparentemente incoherentes. De nuevo podía oír a Gawl y a Masami discutir, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, esos dos nunca se cansaban.

Recogió rápidamente sus cosas y se dispuso a levantarse cuando observo que de nuevo la mirada de Kouji se hallaba sobre él; le sonrió inquieto. Se habría dado cuenta de su abstracción? Por la forma de mirarle daba esa impresión, se dirigía hacia él, sabía de sobras q Kouji le preguntaría una vez más; sabía, de hecho, que no pararía hasta saber qué le pasaba.

"Ryou..." no pudo ni hablar los gritos de los otros dos apagaron su voz.

"Como puedes no haber comprendido la clase! Es historia! No tiene tanto q entender!" le reprochaba Masami al peliazul.

"Pues a mi no me entran tantos conceptos en tan poco tiempo, no soy capaz de escribir tan deprisa!" alegaba el chico en su defensa

"Eso son solo excusas! A que si Ryou? A que solo busca excusas fáciles?"

"Eh? yo? Esto... perdonadme... tengo prisa..." musitó nervioso mientras se marchaba

"Mmmm? Que le pasa? Tu sabes algo?" pregunto mirando a Kouji que tenia la mirada fija en la puerta por la q había salido el otro.

"Yo? Ni idea! Ryou es bastante callado a veces" decía Gawl quitándole hierro al asunto.

"NO TE LO DECIA A TI!" gritó Masami "Se lo decía a Kouji! Pedazo de insensible!"

"A quien llamas insensible! Pero tú la estas oyendo, Kouji? KOUJI!"

El peliverde estaba ensimismado, aun no entendía qué le preocupaba a su amigo, q le pasaba? Frunció el ceño molesto, no le gustaba no tener todas las respuestas. Los otros dos se quedaron mirándole incrédulos. "Disculpadme." Dijo mientras se iba.

"PERO QUÉ PASA HOY QUE NADIE ESCUCHA NI RESPONDE!" dijo Gawl exasperado.

"Ves como eres un insensible!"

"Serás!"

"Si no, comprenderías q Ryou está mal y Kouji esta preocupado por él! ù.u"

"Ryou está mal? Qué le pasa?"

"Como si lo supiéramos!" dijo Masami siguiendo los pasos del ojivioleta.

Gawl se quedo pensando q podía estar pasando. Hacía casi 3 años, 3 años en los q habían vivido tranquilos y felices, con sus más y sus menos, algunos recuerdos tristes pero ya no había de que preocuparse. Entonces, que sucedía? Sacudió la cabeza, no quería dejar de pensar en ello, mas la inspiración divina no le daría la respuesta, sólo podía saberlo de boca del chico, que por otro lado parecía poco comunicativo al respecto. En fin las clases habían acabado por ese día y debía darse prisa si no quería recibir bronca de la pelirroja y para colmo quedarse sin comida, por lo que se apresuró a darles alcance, quizás mas tarde podría hablar con el muchacho y enterarse.

_Bien hasta aquí lo dejo, he visto que no hay fics en español de esta serie; a mi me gustó y llevo dándole vueltas a la cabeza a este fic desde entonces unos 3 años o asi; y no es exageración, xo si no lo subo, no me debo a nadie y no lo continuo... asi que bueno espero que alguien lo lea y me diga que le parezca... Ja nee._

-2-


	2. Chapter 2

NUEVO MUNDO, MAS PROBLEMAS 

**Serie: **Generator Gawl

**Autora: **LoGiaRu

**Genero: **acción / romance?

**Contiene: **Shonen ai, acción

**Parejas: **Ryou x Kouji, Gawl x Masami

**Summary: **cambiaron el destino, abrieron la puerta a un nuevo futuro, pero eso fue suficiente? A veces el destino tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas, algunas desagradables y hay q estar preparado para ellas.

**Disclaimer:** Generator Gawl no me pertenece, supongo que se sabe... pero qeu no sea porque yo no lo haya dicho.

-2-

El resto del día había pasado más o menos tranquilo; salvo por las incesantes disputas de Gawl y Masami, entre lo bruto que podía ser el y lo susceptible que era ella... los gritos llegaban a la calle, daban la vuelta a la manzana y llegaban al pueblo de al lado.

"Gawl! Ese pastel era mío! Devuélvemelo!" gritó poniéndose en pie señalando amenazadoramente con el dedo.

"Tuyo? Tenía tu nombre escrito?" dijo con sorna. Miró el pastelillo "creo que no!" y se lo zampó de un bocado.

"Ay! Yo te mato! Era el ultimo que quedaba! Es que sólo piensas en comer!"

"No, no sólo pienso en eso... También en las maneras en las que puedo fastidiarte" y le sacó la lengua

"Te voy a quitar esa sonrisita de tu cara cuando te pille, chaval!"

"A ver si me pillas" se burlaba corriendo por el salón

"Cuando te pille verás!"

Por otra parte, a la madre de la chica eso le gustaba. Sí, es verdad que gritaban como cien, pero el ver la casa llena de risas y jaleo le daba cierta paz, entre tanto caos_ (XP)_. Ya no estaban solas, y los chicos se habían vuelto como de la familia. Sonreía viéndolos tan unidos _(dicen que los que se pelean se desean)_

Preparando la cena, veía a su hija y a su futuro yerno, como a ella le gustaba decir para sacarle los colores a ambos adolescentes, discutiendo hasta por el aire que respiraban y a los otros dos estudiando; o mejor dicho, a los otros dos con los libros en las manos haciendo q estudiaban. Porque desde luego el rubio no estaba allí y el peli-verde, en silencio, intentaba encontrarlo.

"_La culpa es mía? De que? Hice algo, y no lo sé? Y si es así, que hice? Por qué sueño lo mismo todas las noches? Creía que la pesadilla había acabado, que ya podíamos estar tranquilos, que podíamos vivir bien... y si nunca debimos venir aquí? Será ese el problema? A eso se referirá? Pero de ser así, por qué nos encontramos con nosotros mismos aquí? Por qué no desaparecimos si existíamos en este pasado? Empiezo a cansarme de tanta duda! Siempre he tenido respuestas para todo, pero esto no tiene lógica! Cambiamos el futuro! Lo hicimos no? No... no nos equivocaríamos en algo? No, no puede ser. Pero entonces..."_

"Ryou... Ryou!" llamó la atención del otro distrayéndole de su pensamientos "eh, ya sabes que si tienes dudas te puedo echar una mano"

"Qué!" inquirió anonadado

"Llevas más de 10 minutos con la misma página. Si tienes alguna duda..."

"Oh! No, no... jejeje todo está bien. Es... sólo me había distraído. De verdad!" concluyó viendo en el otro una expresión no muy conforme

Ryou pasó la pagina, aunq no habia leído nada de la anterior, y trató de estudiar sin mucho éxito. Durante unos minutos Kouji no le quitó ojo de encima. A lo lejos se seguían escuchando los gritos de Gawl y Masami.

"Ryou... sé que no estás bien, sabes que puedes..."

"LA CENAAAAAAAA!" se oyó desde la cocina.

"Bien" dijo el moreno con los ojitos brillantes parándose en seco, lo que hizo que la muchacha chocara con él y cayeran enredados.

Los otros dos se acercaron intrigados.

"Esas cosas se hacen en la intimidad" dijo el peli-verde para fastidiarles.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" grito ella al ver qsu mano descansaba sobre su pecho "aparta esa mano de ahí, PERVERTIDO!" se lo sacó de encima de una patada.

"jejejeje... que energía tienen..." dijo más para si que para el resto Ryou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras la cena, que hubiera pasado silenciosa si no fuera por los novios de turno, todos se fueron a acostar; a la mañana siguiente había examen y debían descansar. Al menos, eso podía decirse de Masami que dormía plácidamente en su cama. O de Gawl que roncaba a pierna suelta. Incluso de Kouji. Pero no del otro chico de la casa.

El pobre se había levantado en medio de la noche mareado y había bajado al baño para refrescarse y librarse de esa sensación pero lejos de sentirse mejor, todo empeoraba. No hacía mas que ver imágenes sin sentido que se repetían... Gente corriendo, Destrucción, Sangre, Muerte...

El mareo y las náuseas fueron demasiado para él y vomitó toda la cena –y hasta la primera papilla- en el váter. Se incorporó, para lavarse la cara una vez más.

"Que me está pasando! Como siga así me volveré loco!" se miro al espejo vio su forma 'generador' algo más evolucionada y cubierta de sangre "**CULPABLE!**"Resonó en su cabeza En un impulso lanzó un gritó de horror a la par que golpeaba el cristal con el puño rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kouji, que tenía un sueño muy ligero, se despertó al escuchar tal escándalo. Miró a su alrededor y sólo vio a Gawl, el otrofutónestaba vacío.

"Ryou!" musito levantándose de un salto alcanzando la puerta en otro salto.

"Kouji? Que ha pasado!" en su carrera el mayor había despertado al que roncba, que no entendía que pasaba pero decidió seguirlo, total ya estaba despierto, y en el fondo se sentía raro.

Al salir se encontró a Masami y a su madre, que parecían asustadas, abrazadas la una a la otra.

"Masami, estáis bien? Que ha pasado?" preguntó tomando a la temblorosa chica por los hombros

"No sabemos, hemos oído ruidos y un grito y Kouji ha salido del cuarto como una exhalación... Habrá entrado alguien?" miró a todos lados

"Y Ryou?" preguntó la mayor

Ciertamente, no se había fijado si Ryou había salido o no; en una mirada al cuarto comprobó que el chico no estaba allí. Le habría pasado algo a su amigo?

"No lo sé, voy a ver. Quedaos aquí, no pasará nada. Tranquilas."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el baño, Ryou estaba de rodillas en el suelo con expresión de terror sujetando su mano ensangrentada, con la frente bañada en sudor. Lágrimas furtivas salían de sus ojos y goteaban de su mentón. El peli-verde al verle así trató de hacerle reaccionar gritándole. Tomó la cara del chico entre sus manos y lo llamó varias veces por su nombre, pero éste no reaccionaba.

En eso llegó Gawl, quien si ya de por si era un poco cortito para según que temas, esto le superaba.

"RYOU! Kouji que ha pasado!" dijo al llegar. Zarandeó al otro por los hombros "Ryou! Ryou! Contesta!"

"Yo me lo encontré así, ni siquiera sé que hacía aquí! Ryou! Ryou!"

"Culpa mía?... p... porque? POR QUE!" gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Los otros dos no entendían nada, había pasado de un extremo a otro; pero quizáahora les escuchara,parecía que ya había salido del trance, así que lo intentaron una vez más, pero con más calma.

"Ryou... que ha pasado? Estas... bien?" pregunto el siempretranquilo Kouji, su amigo les miraba pero sin verles, era como si aú no hubiera regresado.

"La respuesta es obvia, no? Tú le ves bien!" contestó Gawl mientras se quitaba la camiseta para taparle la mano herida, a lo que el otro reaccionó con una mueca de dolor saliendo de sus ensoñaciones.

"Siempre tan sarcástico... quieres dejar que conteste él!"

"Gawl, Kouji... que hacéis aquí? Qué ha pasado?" inquirió desconcertado

"A nosotros nos lo preguntas!" exclamó el moreno sarcásticamente

"Quita" dijo separándole del rubio "a ver Ryou, qué recuerdas?"

"Me sentía mareado... bajé..." miró el inodoro "creo que vomité"

"Desde luego huele como tal"

"Gawl" llamó su atención con expresión molesta "Te importa ir a decirles a Masami y a su madre que todo está bien y que no hay de que preocuparse? Ryou se ha hecho daño y eso es lo que escuchamos" ante la mirada de desconcierto del otro siguió "VE!" cuando vio que don Bocazas se había ido se centró de nuevo en el chico herido. "Déjame ver esa herida"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, el esclavo de Kouj... Gawl, se dirigía al piso de arriba a tranquilizar a las dos mujeres.

"Gawl! Que ha pasado! Y tu camiseta? Por que estas manchado de sangre?" preguntó inquieta la joven

"Tranquilas... tranquilas. Al parecer Ryou se sentía mal y al ir al baño se ha caído y se ha herido la mano, ha roto un espejo, la sangre es de su mano y mi camiseta la usamos para que dejara de sangrar; pero todo está bien... no hay de que preocuparse"

"Seguro?" dijo la mujer "les llevaré unas vendas"

"No, creo que haga falta."

"Bueno, eso lo valoraré yo, no crees?" estaba molesta. Ella era la madre, su deber era cuidar de ellos, y siempre la dejaban al margen.

"Claro, claro!" nunca la había visto así, en tres años juntos, la señora nunca había sido tan cortante. _"Menuda nochecita a Ryou se le ha ido la pelota, Kouji está más que borde conmigo, la madre de Masami parece poseída... sólo falta que Masami se líe conmigo otra vez...!"_

"Hala! A la cama los dos, tortolitos!" dijo y se marchó dejando a los dos estudiantes quejándose por tal comentario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el baño Kouji quitaba la camiseta q envolvía la mano del chico.

"No, está bien, Kouji. No será nada..."

"Claro, dejemos que se infecte! Así, según tú, sí sería algo, no?" extrajo unos cuantos cristalitos que había en la herida y tomó una esponja para lavar con agua el corte o mejor dicho cortes y ver la gravedad. "has tenido suerte, no tiene mala pinta" dijo tratando de sonreír "al menos no habrá que dar puntos" viendo la seriedad y preocupación del otro "recuerdas algo más de lo ocurrido" el otro negó con la cabeza. "en serio Ryou, si necesitas hablar con alguien..."

"Lo sé, lo sé" hizo una pausa "pero ni yo mismo sé qué me pasa. Siento haberos preocupado."

"Tranquilo, los amigos estamos para eso" dijo mientras le abrazaba

"Gracias por todo Kouji" se sintió extraño... protegido, su amigo no era de los que daban esas muestras de afecto, pero en este caso lo había hecho se sentía 'especial'; le correspondió tardando un poco en separarse.

La señora de la casa veía esta escena desde las sombras, ya ella sabía que las cosas no iban bien, los conocía mucho y sabía que Ryou lo estaba pasando mal, pero no sabía hasta que grado. Tenía que hablar con él, en sus ojos podía ver cómo sabía más de lo que decía pero quizás temieracontárselo a sus amigos, se sinceraría con ella? Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y entregarles las vendas para q pudieran volver pronto a la cama.

_"Mañana hablaré con él. Si no, no me quedaré tranquila"_ penso mientras entraba con el set de curas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la calle de enfrente, en lo alto de un tejado tres figuras corpulentas y haladas ocultas por las sombras de la noche, veían a los tres chicos entrar en la habitación, apagar la luz e irse a dormir. Una de ellas sonreía maquiavélicamente.

"Bien, aquí estamos" dijo la figura más baja

"Ese chico, no será un problema para nosotras, verdad?" siseo entre dientes otra

"Lo dudo, y de serlo... ya nos encargaremos de él. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" dijo la de la sonrisa malvada.

* * *

_Vale, sí, tardé mucho tiempo! Lo sé! Gomen ne! He tenido mucho trabajo TTOTT y ahora no se presenta mejor. Bueno, no tengo mucho q decir espero q os guste._

_Este no es el capi 2 original, nada de ésto estaba pensado, pero me surgió y lo escribí, ya me contaréis qué os parece; Quejas y Reclamaciones tenéis dos vías -acepto ambas- E-mail y/o Review._

_Bueno, pasarlo bien ser felices y si me queréis agregar al MSN sois libres de hacerlo. Pero no me responsabilizo de vuestra salud mental al hacerlo! XP XP_

_JA NEE!_


	3. Chapter 3

**NUEVO MUNDO, MAS PROBLEMAS**

**Serie: **Generator Gawl

**Autora: **LoGiaRu

**Genero: **acción / romance

**Contiene: **Shonen ai, acción

**Parejas: **Ryou x Kouji, Gawl x Masami

**Summary: **cambiaron el destino, abrieron la puerta a un nuevo futuro, pero eso fue suficiente? A veces el destino tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas, algunas desagradables y hay q estar preparado para ellas.

**Disclaimer:** Generator Gawl no me pertenece, ya lo sabéis n.n.

-3-

Eran las siete de la mañana en punto y como todos los días se repetía la misma historia desde hacía 3 años: Todos se despertaban para ir a clase menos Gawl que pedía que le dejaran un poquito más, cosa que terminaba por mosquear a Masami, quien acababa golpeando al moreno con fuerza.

Las únicas diferencias apreciables esa mañana eran que: las ojeras de Gawl eran superadas por las de Ryou y que éste último no iría a clase; la señora Itho había firmado un papel para entregarlo en la Academia conforme que ella y el chico irían al médico y que el justificante de la falta de asistencia sería entregado al día siguiente. Huelga decir que el muchacho se opuso en un principio, no solo por faltar a clase sino por ser una carga para la señora, que también tendría que pedir el día en el trabajo. Pero cuando, se ponía en sus trece, esa mujer era capaz de conseguir lo que quería.

"Hoy no irás a clase y aquí se acaba la discusión. No admitiré otra respuesta!" Sentenció la mujer de manera tajante, con la cabeza bien alta, los ojos cerrados, levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha _(sabéis como digo, no?)_. No estaba enfadada ni mucho menos, solo que siempre se saltaban sus normas a la torera; no sólo los chicos, la peor era su hija y ellos se veían influenciados por la chica; _la confianza da asco _como se suele decir; y su hija tenía demasiada. "Por favor Ryou, yo me quedaré más tranquila, y seguro que vosotros también, VERDAD CHICOS?" Dijo mirando de reojo a los otros dos muchachos como ordenando que respondiesen afirmativamente a su pregunta.

Ambos saltaron asustados por esa mirada.

"Si… cierto" Dijo Gawl con una sonrisa forzada, Kouji solo afirmó con la cabeza mirando al rubio que suspiró derrotado.

"…vale…" dijo casi inaudible.

"Gracias" La mujer sonrió con ternura y, dando por terminada la conversación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al piso de abajo a preparar el desayuno como cada día.

"Ya sabemos de dónde le viene a Masami la cabezonería" comentó socarronamente Gawl mirando hacia donde se había marchado la señora.

Kouji observó, con marcada tristeza en el rostro, al rubio cuya mirada se hallaba perdida en el suelo. Sus ojos ya habían perdido el brillo característico que lucían tiempo atrás. Había visto esa lenta transformación y no había sabido como actuar; ahora le pesaba en el alma ver a su amigo en ese estado.

"Eh... Qué ocurre?" preguntó el moreno al ver a los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

"No es nada Gawl" contestó aún mirando al otro.

"Ya! Ryou, qué pasa?" con esta pregunta se ganó una mirada fulminante por parte del peliverde. Aunque, personalmente, a él le daba igual, sabía que Kouji le mentía por que pensaba que no podía entender los sentimientos de otros, pero estaba seguro de entenderlos tan bien como cualquiera.

Una cosa buena tenía esa frase, había conseguido 'despertar' al aludido.

"Verás Gawl, ya sabes que no me gustan mucho los hospitales, ni tener que molestar a la madre de Masami" comentó como si tal cosa aunque sonaba poco convincente.

"Ya, claro! No sé por qué pensáis que me chupo el dedo, o que podéis engañarme como aun niño! Si no me lo queréis decir, ADELANTE!, DECIDLO SIN TAPUJOS! Os lo pondré fácil. Sólo tenéis que decir: Gawl, no es asunto tuyo! Y ya está! Pero no me tratéis como si fuera tonto. Quizás no sea un geniecillo como vosotros pero entiendo más de lo que pensáis" Daba la impresión de que estaba deseando soltarles eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. "Estoy harto de que me mantengáis al margen! Desde siempre! Igual que...!" tuvo que morderse la lengua para no seguir hablando, de hecho debía haberlo hecho mucho antes para evitar herir al chico que ya se hallaba bastante bajo de ánimo; que aún estando cabizbajo y su rostro oculto por los mechones del flequillo, pudo notar que le había herido con su 'discurso'. _"Estúpido"_ pensó para sí. Pensamiento que fue respaldado por el peliverde. "O-oye, Ryou..."

"Disculpadme...Voy a vestirme" dijo sin levantar la vista, caminando hacia la puerta.

Gawl trató de detenerlo pero no lo logró; el rubio se fue muy deprisa. Kouji no se había movido de donde estaba. El daño estaba hecho. Ryou tenía una personalidad muy débil y algo que le hacía venirse abajo era herir a otras personas, sobre todo si era alguno de ellos dos, Kouji o Gawl, y más aún a éste último por todos los experimentos a los que fue sometido en parte por su culpa.

"Anda, que te has lucido, Gawl!" le espetó el peliverde.

"Si no me dejaseis al margen!" calló unos segundos para calmarse y reflexionar sus próximas palabras no lo fuera a empeorar. "Kouji, se que Ryou está mal. No quiero verle así. Mira, cuando estábamos en KUBERE _(creo q se si se escribe así)_ cada vez que salia del tanque regenerador era él, el primero a quien veía. Siempre estaba ahí, dándome ánimos. Sus palabras y sus sonrisas me ayudaban a sobrellevar aquellos experimentos. No creí que jamás perdería eso... Pero..." se calló un instante para mirar a los ojos del otro "Ahora ya no veo ese brillo en él. No sé desde de cuando viene ocurriendo pero se que ya hace mucho que lo vengo notando, y de seis meses para aquí ha ido a peor. Lo peor de darme cuenta, es que, además, me dejáis al margen de todo. Quiero mucho a Ryou, de no ser por él ahora seguiríamos en KUBERE. YO seguiría siendo sometido a esos experimentos. Gracias a él estoy fuera de todo eso. Por eso no quiero verle mal!" dijo levantando su voz con rabia.

Kouji no pudo evitar sentirse mal, creía que Gawl no se había percatado, no lo creía tan perceptivo, incluso a él mismo le había costado darse cuenta.

"Díselo" ésa fue su única palabra ante tal discurso, cosa que hizo que Gawl mirase a Kouji con desconcierto. "A veces, con todo lo listo que es Ryou, necesita que se le diga cómo son las cosas, para que deje de verlas de manera sesgada" notó que el otro seguía sin comprenderle y añadió "Ryou no ve las cosas como tú. Aunque han pasado 3 años él todavía se siente mal" antes de que el otro preguntase, contestó "Ryou sigue pensando que los experimentos que te hicieron en KUBERE son 'única y exclusivamente' culpa suya. No importa cuántas veces se le diga que yo también formé parte de esos experimentos y que fui tan culpable como él. Se empeña en repetir y repetirse que yo no podía saber nada y que poco iba a hacer. Pero es que él tampoco sabía nada." seguía hablando por inercia, también había cosas que él necesitaba decir y su lengua iba ahora más rápido que se mente." Sólo cuando le obligaron a seguir con los experimentos... Recuerdas el 'Generador G183'?" al ver la expresión de desconcierto agregó "Aquel con forma de araña, el último contra el que luchaste en KUBERE" vio que eso ya tenía más sentido en sus recuerdos "según nos habían dicho iba a ser el último" el otro asintió recordando aquel día "pero al ver que eras capaz de llegar más allá de la FASE 4 decidieron que querían continuar y eso fue lo que no pudo soportar Ryou, e investigando llego a la información que ya conocemos y por la cual llegamos aquí"

"Pero no entiendo, por qué se siente culpable?" nunca se había planteado que ellos dos fueran culpables, incluso los creía unas víctimas como él.

"Por que nunca debimos permitir ninguno de esos experimentos; ni por el bien del mundo, ni nada." contestó buscando la mirada de Gawl.

"Kouji!" se sorprendió de las palabras de su amigo.

"Yo sé que soy culpable. Pero también sé que en aquel entonces creíamos hacer lo correcto. " apartó la mirada del otro, ahora no se sentía con fuerzas de encarar la verdad "Arrepentirme ahora, no sirve de nada."

El crujir de las maderas de las escaleras les advirtió de que alguien llegaba. Esperando ver aparecer al rubio por la puerta, ambos se quedaron observando la entrada del cuarto en silencio. Cuando por fin llegaron los pasos a la puerta, no pudieron evitar sentirse decepcionados, al ver a Masami en el umbral. Fueron delatados por sus rostros, hasta tal punto q la chica llegaba sonriente pero al ver las caras largas de los otros notó que sobraba .

"Buenos días! Yo también me alegro de veros!" dijo con notable sarcasmo en su voz "Solo venía a deciros que os diéseis prisa el autobús está al caer y aún no habéis desayunado!" les gritó desde la puerta, a continuación giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a las escaleras y, como si hubiese leído sus mentes agregó mientras bajaba "Por cierto mi madre y Ryou ya se han marchado y yo no pienso esperaros toda la mañana! No os olvidéis de coger la nota que dejó mi madre para entregar al jefe de estudios!"

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron derrotados, la conversación con Ryou quedaba aplazada hasta la tarde.

"Creo que se ha enfadado" dijo en tono neutral mirando la estela de mal humor dejada por la chica.

"Es tu novia, si alguien puede calmarla, ése eres tú." pasó por su lado y siguiendo a la muchacha

"Pero bueno! Que manía con que es mi novia!"

Pero por más que le fastidiase la bromita de Kouji, su cabeza ahora no estaba para riñas tontas. Quería hablar con Ryou; necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba ver a su amigo bien y por eso no era capaz de continuar la discusión; así que dicidió seguir a los otros sin rechistar. Ese día iba a ser extraño por otra razón, no llegarían con retraso al autobús y, aunque había tenido tiempo de desayunar, prácticamente no había probado bocado ni tampoco se quejó por ello. Un día raro de verdad en que el tercero en discordia no estaba con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el hospital, la señora Itho esperaba a que llegara el médico junto con un rubio muy deprimido.

"Puedes decirme que te preocupa?" preguntó amablemente la señora el otro negó con la cabeza y susurró un leve _'no es nada'_, su mente seguía perdida en sus sueños, en las palabras de Gawl, sobre todo eso último. Cómo hacía siempre para herir a su amigo?. "El Doctor Takaishi _(no me preguntéis de donde saco los nombres... no lo sé)_ es amigo mío desde siempre, te tratará muy bien, y no voy a dejarle en paz hasta que me diga que todo está bien, te hará todas las pruebas q sean necesarias, vale? Así que tranquilo."

"En serio no creo q esto sea necesario. Sólo he estado teniendo problemas para dormir, nada más." contestó el chico, a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada.

"No sabemos lo que esa falta de sueño pueda haber ocasionado, además es conveniente que te vean esa mano y quizás que te pongan la antitetánica, por si acaso; así que de aquí no nos moveremos hasta que lo diga el doctor, ok?" dijo tajante pero su tono carecía de enfado o irritabilidad, el chico sonrió cálidamente, sin ser familiar de ellos ni nada los trataba como si su madre fuera.

En seguida apareció el médico y les instó a pasar a su despacho. Estuvieron hablando largo y tendido sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, también sobre las pesadillas y la falta de sueño, aunque evitó describir el contenido no fuera a meter la pata. Un patinazo con las células incluídas había sido más que suficiente.

Como bien había dicho la señora Itho, el médico fue muy amable con él, todo el personal lo fue, se veía que la mujer era muy apreciada. Le hicieron varias pruebas y en todas buscaron hueco para él: radiografías, ecografías y un TAC, volvieron al despacho del médico quien pidió una analítica de sangre y que le miraran esa mano y para eso llamó a su enfermera personal.

"Ella es Arisa, Arisa Kuze. Es mi enfermera de confianza. Mi mano derecha." Les dijo refiriéndose a la muchacha de pelo negro largo recogido en una cola de caballo, que entraba por la puerta. Con su uniforme impecable y una bonita sonrisa en el rostro hizo una reverencia a los que estaban en el despacho. Su mirada se centró en el chico quien le devolvió la sonrisa, cosa que duró poco pues había algo en la forma de mirarlo de ella que le inquietó; era como si ella le conociera; su sonrisa, su mirada, la delataban. "Todo tuyo Arisa" le dijo a la chica "Está en buenas manos" comentó a la mujer dirigiendo a Ryou hacia la enfermera.

No muy seguro de qué hacer y prefiriendo no llamar la atención más de lo necesario siguió a la joven. No le daba miedo. En absoluto. Toda ella inspiraba calma, pero esa mirada que le dio, aunque fue un momento le hizo estremecerse.

Ya habían llegado a la _'Sala de Curas y Extracciones'_ no había nadie más allí lo cual le dio mala espina. La muchacha le instó a entrar y al ver q no lo hacía decidió entrar ella.

"Si no hay curas; urgentes o programadas, esta sala siempre está vacía." dijo como leyendo su pensamiento, pero él no se daba por satisfecho. "Vaya, la última vez no desconfiabas tanto de mí... qué ha cambiado?" su mirada había vuelto a ser normal, pudiera haber sido imaginación de suya?

"Perdona, pero nos habíamos visto antes?" preguntó cabizbajo y en tono casi inaudible.

"No me recuerdas, eh!" dijo abatida a lo que el otro negó con la cabeza "Lástima..." le miró con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos "no suelo recordar a todos lo pacientes que pasan por el hospital, pero a los chicos guapos que se pasan un mes entero con una infección que no remite con ningún tratamiento y que da negativo a cualquier prueba vírica o bacteriana conocida, sí!" lo último lo dijo de carrerilla y casi sin respirar.

"De eso hace ya unos 6 meses! Cómo puede recordarme?" preguntó incrédulo, entrando en la salita y sentándose en una camilla para empezar la cura.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio mientras ella cortaba el vendaje casero. Comenzó a examinar la mano y continuó con la conversación:

"Cuántos chicos q cumplan esas características crees que vienen a este hospital?" preguntó; la respuesta era lógica, esperó a que el otro contestara y, al no hacerlo continuó "Vale, si te abruma, elimina el ítem "Chicos Guapos" y deja solo los de: 'infección que no remite con ningún tratamiento y que da negativo a cualquier prueba vírica o bacteriana conocida' y '1 mes entero'."

"Si, supongo que no son muchos..." dijo conteniendo una mueca de dolor y mirando para otro lado mientras ella rociaba los cortes con con suero fisiológico.

"Pensé que tendrían peor pinta." cogió una gasa y suavemente fue secando la piel de la mano derecha del chico "Cuando el Dr. Takaishi me dijo que te habías cortado con un espejo pensé que sería más grave. Teniendo en cuenta que el corte fue anoche" tomando la mano del chico con suavidad la observo desde varias perspectivas: se veía algo enrojecida pero nada más grave al parecer. "Si quieres que cicatrice mejor puedo darte un par de puntos, aunque antes lo desinfectaré bien, 'por si aca', no queremos que cierre en falso, no?" sonrió mirando al chico y vio que este estaba otra vez de bajón. "Que pasa, Ryou?" su voz denotaba preocupación.

"Eres muy buena conmigo y me fastidia no poder recordarte." se sinceró el rubio.

"No le des más vueltas!" dijo quitando importancia al asunto tomando al chico de la barbilla, sorprendiéndolo por tomarse tantas cofianzas "eh... a mi no me molesta eso. Es normal que no lo recuerdes, vale? Estabas muy mal. Me sorprendería que pudieras recordar tu estancia en el hospital! Además no mencioné que fui tu enfermera personal en aquel momento; requerías muchos cuidados y por eso fue necesario asignarte un médico y una enfermera para ti solito. Vaya, q es normal q te recuerde" volvió a la mano del chico. "Esto va a escocer."

Se encargó de hacer todas las curas necesarias y de extraer la sangre para la analitica. Cuando hubo terminado noto que el chico tenia pinta de estar mareándose; la falta de sueño, el ajetreo de las ultimas 24 horas, lo había agotado. La muchacha lo ayudó a tumbarse en la camilla. Una vez se hubo cerciorado de q todo estaba bien se acerco a la cabeza del chico para comprobar que a penas se mantenía consciente.

"Ryou, tienes que intentar relajarte un poco. Si no, todo esto, te pasará factura; y va a ser cara." se hizo un silencio entre ambos; ella parecía querer decir algo más y él quería saber qué era. "Verás, a-aún no estás del todo preparado, pero, necesitamos que recuerdes, y pronto" sonrió con tristeza "ya te pedimos mucho entonces... pero... necesitamos adelantar el proceso. Lo siento. Yo... te recuerdo por algo más."

"Algo más?" preguntó débilmente.

"Nuestro 'grupo de estudio'..." vio que no había reacción en su rostro "Espero que tú lo recuerdes pronto" acarició la frente del chico que le sonrió tristemente e introdujo un fragmento de papel rosa doblado uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme. "Cuando recuerdes, sabrás qué hacer. Por ahora, céntrate en recuperarte"

El rubio cabeceó afirmativamente. Cerró los ojos por el cansancio y la sensación de mareo empezó a desvanecerse, al igual que su mente abandonaba el mundo consciente, escuchó a la chica salir de la sala. Lo último que fue capaz de pensar es que tenía que recordar, si era tan importante debía hacerlo. Quizás en sus sueños hallara alguna respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana estaba siendo demasiado tranquila para su gusto. Siempre se quejaba por tener q aguantar las tonterias de Gawl, pero por una vez extrañaba tener alguna discusión, por pequeña q fuera, con el chico. Y Kouji no ayudaba mucho, por norma era callado, pero ese día parecía aun mas silencioso que de costumbre. Así estaba Masami, con la incertidumbre de que le pasaría a Ryou y acompañada del silencio más absoluto, si bien los profesores interrumpían ese silencio, más era momentáneo.

Si al menos Natsume hubiera estado allí. Le parecía increíble cómo con el tiempo que había pasado, seguía pensando en ella como si estuviera viva. Miró su mesa, ahora ocupada por otra persona; siempre que lo hacía: recordaba su sonrisa, sus comentarios sobre las clases, las veces q le echó un cable en algún examen o en algún trabajo. Volvió a mirar su libreta, por más que le doliera ella no volvería jamás.

Buscó con la mirada a los otros dos. Gawl miraba pensativo la mesa de Ryou y Kouji observaba el cielo a través de la ventana apoyado en ella. Por un momento sintió un estremecimiento, sólo de pensar en perder a alguien más. Se sacudió ese pensamiento de la cabeza en seguida. Los pensamientos positivos, atraen sucesos positivos; los pensamientos negativos, atraen sucesos negativos. Había que pensar en cosas buenas.

Por su parte los chicos recordaban lo sucedido en la mañana. Gawl estaba decidido a hablar con Ryou aunque tuviera q encerrarse con él en una habitación, le iba a escuchar. Kouji intuía las intenciones del moreno, pero necesitaba ser el el que hablase primero con Ryou, tenía que saber que narices estaba pasando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el hospital, la casera y el inquilino se despedían del médico, agradeciéndole los cuidados y su profesionalidad. Los resultados a las pruebas eran bastante normales. La consabida anemia de Ryou y una bajada de azúcar y de tensión, motivadas muy probablemente por la falta de sueño.

Dos sombras permanecían en uno de los ventanales viéndoles alejarse para tomar un taxi.

"Me da cosa hacerle esto. Me cae bien, es buen chico!" trataba de explicarse "Podemos hacerlo nosotros solos" la otra sombra no parecía estar de acuerdo con ella "Nos ha costado un poco... pero estás en FASE 2 y-y yo ya estoy en FASE 3; y Hisame y Amane también... Es cierto que la pérdida de Kakyo, Minamo y Shigure trastocó nuestros planes, pero qué necesidad hay de volver a involucrarle a él... ahora que no recuerda nada? En serio fallamos aquel día?"

La otra figura suspiró, tenía apariencia varonil y su voz era también masculina "El está estaba superando la FASE 3, tiene potencial, podría haber llegado a la 4 de no ser por aquel incidente. Ya hemos perdido a muchos; no podemos permitirnos perderle a él. Mientras no lleguen los refuerzos le necesitamos;" la chica iba a hablar pero _'él'_ la cortó "además, recuerda lo que dijo Kakyo, Arisa, no dejes que tus sentimientos se metan en esto. No te encariñes..."

"Da igual lo que yo haga, tu te encariñaste hace mucho tiempo! No tienes derecho a reprochármelo 'K'. Perdona pero tengo que volver al trabajo, no sé tú, pero yo necesito llegar a fin de mes" Y con estas palabras la chica abandonó el lugar para volver a su trabajo.

"Pronto..." dijo con un deje de tristeza la voz masculina "muy pronto Ryou"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a casa se encontraron a la sra. Itho terminando de recoger lo que ellos habían dejado por medio. Su primera reacción fue asaltarla con preguntas sobre el estado del chico. Ésta les explicó todo lo que les había dicho el médico y pareció aliviarlos un poco. Les indicó que el rubio estaba en la salita estudiando para hacer el examen al día siguiente, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar los tres adolescentes se alejaron velozmente dejando tras de si una estela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la salita, Ryou hablaba por teléfono en voz baja; mirando de reojo de vez en cuando, no fuera a venir alguien. En su mano sostenía el papel rosa que antes le había dado la enfermera.

"Sí... sí, mañana tenemos dos horas libres" hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba a quien hablaba del otro lado de la línea. "De acuerdo pues; y dile a 'K' que siento mucho lo ocurrido" escuchó de nuevo la voz del otro lado, a la par que oyó a sus amigos llegando en ese momento "te dejo, nos vemos mañana"

Colgó con el tiempo justo para coger los libros y aparentar normalidad. Por alguna extraña razón el haber recuperado aquellos recuerdos le había hecho sentirse mejor y empezaba a entender aquellos sueños recurrentes.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya!" decía entrando Masami con un deje irónico "Pero míralo si hasta tiene mejor cara y todo!" se acercó y lo abrazó con cariño "Y eso que está bajo de forma."

"Ya ves, pero nada que no pueda solucionar una dieta equilibrada y un buen descanso" contestó el aludido con una gran sonrisa.

Aquella reacción sorprendió a todos los presentes, aunque no de la misma manera. La pelirroja se alegró profundamente del cambio tan grande, sonrió en respuesta y luego corrió a ayudar a su madre que la llamaba desde la cocina. Para los otros dos chicos la cosa no estaba tan clara. Si bien era cierto que se le veía más alivado y tranquilo, aquello bien podía ser una treta para desviar/evitar sus preguntas. Además, pese a la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en todo su rostro, sus ojos seguían sin ser los mismos.

"Ryou, tenemos que hablar" dijeron al unísono, sorprendiéndose los tres por aquella situación.

"Bien de que se trata?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bien, este capi ha sido modificado, no mucho... xo algo es algo, decir, que tarde un montón en actualizar, xq no me sentía contenta con este capi, y n o encontraba la inspiracion y las ganas para modificarlo. Cuando lo escribi x primera vez, no estaba muy alta de moral, xo me dije, 'escribe mujer, o vas a dejar esto solo con dos capis?' xo no estaba en mi mejor momento. Además tengo comprobado que no puedo subir un capi o un fic, en el mismo momento de escribirlo. Lo comprobe con este y con el que estoy escribiendo de Tsubasa Chronicles, q cuando lo lei me di cuenta de estaba tremendamente pasteloso T.T solo el primer capi de ese fic se ha modificado 9 veces! no digo más. Asi q con este voy a tener q hacer lo mismo._

_Bueno, pues si teneis a bien, me decis q os parece, y si no, al menos espero q os guste. Como digo me siento más cómoda con este capi como esta ahora. Subo tmb el capi 4 y el capi 5 ya está por la mitad._

_Nota: para que nadie empiece a sacar conclusiones equivocadas y luego yo destroce ilusiones: el comentario de Arisa _Nuestro 'grupo de estudio' _se refiere exactamente a eso; se explicara en un flashback en el capi 5. Sólo decir, que no hay romance entre estos dos._

_Ja nee!_


	4. Chapter 4

**NUEVO MUNDO, MAS PROBLEMAS**

**Serie: **Generator Gawl

**Autora: **LoGiaRu

**Genero: **acción / romance

**Contiene: **Shonen ai, acción (empezará por este capi, más-menos)

**Parejas: **Ryou x Kouji, Gawl x Masami

**Summary: **cambiaron el destino, abrieron la puerta a un nuevo futuro, pero eso fue suficiente? A veces el destino tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas, algunas desagradables y hay q estar preparado para ellas.

**Disclaimer:** Generator Gawl no me pertenece, n.n … la locura, sí.

-4-

En el anterior capítulo habíamos dejado a los chicos hablando tras el regreso de Ryou del hospital. Gawl fue quien tomó la delantera en la conversación, y aunque algo por dentro le decía que debía haber dejado hablar a Kouji primero. Por una vez quería que también le escucharan a él.

Habló durante largo rato con el rubio sobre la época en la que habían estado bajo el mando de KUBERE. Todo lo que había creído tan lógico no parecía serlo en la cabeza del otro, hasta el peliverde parecía sorprendido de la visión que tenía de aquella época el 'inocentón' de su amigo. Pese a que debían de haber sido los peores momentos de su vida, el los recordaba como si hubieran sido unos cuantos días malos que se enmendaban por la presencia de sus amigos.

Era increíble el poder de unas cuantas palabras. Ordenadas de la forma adecuada podían calmar al más atormentado de los corazones, podían hacer nacer la más brillantes de las sonrisas. Los tres sentían que un gran peso se había aliviado en sus vidas y aunque aún quedaban asuntos por resolver, Kouji pensó que podían esperar un poco más.

La dueña de la casa los llamó para comer y ellos poco se lo pensaron para acudir a la llamada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde había quedado oscura y lluviosa. _'Día perfecto si no tenías que salir de casa'_ era lo que pensaba la enfermera de la larga coleta mientras caminaba por las calles con su uniforme empapado, el paraguas no hacía honor a su nombre. Otra de sus preocupaciones era por qué se tenían que reunir con tanta urgencia aquella tarde. Qué era tan importate que no podía esperar, al menos hasta que cesara la lluvia.

En su cabeza resonaba la conversación que había tenido con su compañero.

_"Esta tarde?" _preguntó por si no hubiera entendido bien al del otro lado del telefono.

_"Sí..." _dijo sonando exasperado_ "esta tarde"_

_"Pero esta tarde de hoy?" _como si pudiera haber otro 'esta tarde'

_"Claro que de hoy, Kuze!" _dijo con enfado notorio. _"Cuándo si no?"_

_"Qué pasa, Amane? Vosotros no tenéis vida, o que? Habéis pensado que quizás una tenga planes? Estas cosas se avisan con un día por lo menos"_

_"Kuze, yo te transmito las ordenes 'K' tu veras lo que haces" _decía más calmado y con cierto pasotismo en su voz.

_"Vamos... las órdenes de 'K'. Pero bueno, que cree que puede ocupar el puesto de Kakyo así como así?" _ahora era ella la molesta _"Además le ví esta mañana en el hospital, por que no me dijo nada entonces?"_

_"Sólo se q la situación ha cambiado. Para bien o para mal, no lo sé; pero con nuestra suerte..."_

"Para peor... seguro" dijo en voz alta, lo mismo daba no había un alma en la calle, mientras proseguía su camino.

O eso parecía a simple vista, por que empezó a tener la sensación de estar siendo seguida. Miraba discretamente a un lado y a otro pero no había nada extraño. Tras varios minutos de sospechar, iba a desechar la idea, cuando delante de ella, donde segundos antes no había nadie, apareció una figura con forma humana vestida con un chubasquero blanco. Ella se paró en seco, esperando descubrir que o quien era. La figura tampoco se movió, aparentemente estaba mirando hacia ella, no podía asegurarlo pues el rostro se escondía tras la capucha, pero por la posición era lo mas posible. Pensó que lo mejor era dar un rodeo, si la seguían para descubrir su _'cuartel general'_ lo mejor era intentar despistar a quien quiera q fuera.

Al ver sus intenciones, el ser frente a ella se tensó, emitió un sonido semejante a un alarido y un haz de luz inundó la calle. Ahora estaba claro que no se iba a ir de rositas, tendría que pelear e intentar alejarse lo más posible para evitar daños a las personas que vivieran allí. Decidida a salir de aquella situación sana y salva, también ella inició su transformación y una vez estuvo completa salió corriendo en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad buscando el resguardo de las montañas y bosques de la periferia.

Dos generadores corrían por las calles desiertas. Uno, esbelto, de color violeta claro, con un escudo en el brazo derecho y con una larga cola, semejante a la de un escorpión, acabada en filo cortante como una espada, se alejaba a toda velocidad; siendo perseguido por otro, mas corpulento, de color negro y con apariencia de lagarto, con grandes garras afiladas y algo parecido a un cañón en su hombro. Éste último fijarla en la mira para dispararle. En cierto modo era raro que no hubiera disparado aún. Aquel apéndice con forma de arma parecía ser poderoso y esos tipos nunca se habían caracterizado por su cautela; con suerte, ese cañón tenía munición limitada. El generador violeta seguía moviéndose en zig zag, saltando de cuando en cuando a algún árbol para desaparecer de su campo de visión y ganar tiempo. Por fortuna no tardó mucho en llegar a bosque. Había sido una suerte que el otro generador fuera tan grande y pesado, eso le dio un tiempo extra precioso. Buscó un árbol frondoso en el q esconderse para tenderle una emboscada. '_Un ataque por sorpresa puede evitar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo encarnizada'_, le había dicho su antiguo jefe en una ocasión.

En pocos segundos allí estaba la gran mole negra. Había visto adentrarse a la otra en el bosque por lo que no pararía hasta encontrarla. Desesperado lanzó un rugido encolerizado y esa fue la señal para ella de lanzarse al ataque. Saltó sobre su espalda y lo ensartó con su cola, atravesándolo de lado a lado, dañando parcialmente el corazón del generador lo cual provocó un dolor intenso en su contrincante, y que un grito de dolor resonara entre los árboles.

El generador negro trató de quitársela de encima, sólo tenía una oportunidad para disparar al día, lo había comprobado en otras ocasiones y la había estado reservando para alguno de esos '_molestos mosquitos'_ como los habían llamado siempre. Pero la chica había sido más rápida y ahora estaba a punto de morir sin haber cumplido su cometido, más no iría sin llevarse a alguien por delante.

Arisa se aferraba a la espalda del otro generador, debía destrozar por completo el corazón del generador si quería que aquello fuera un golpe definitivo para salir ilesa de allí, de lo contrario habría desperdiciado una oportunidad perfecta de acabar con alguien del otro bando. Con un solo movimiento de la parte inferior de su cuerpo consiguió su objetivo haciendo que el otro aullara de dolor a sentir como su cuerpo era desgarrado de aquella manera. Calló haciendo que ella bajara de su espalda y no se lo pensó dos veces, el moriría pero ella seguiría su camino. Agarró un pie del otro generador y giró el arma hacia ella.

"Di adiós, mujer" dijo con voz entrecortada riendo con desprecio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la pensión seguían los chicos estudiando. Se sentían más a gusto ahora que habían hablado. Kouji ayudaba a Gawl y a Masami con sus dudas, así Ryou podía estudiar sin interrupciones.

El rubio había avanzado mucho en esa tarde, pero desde hacía un rato una sensación de desasosiego no le dejaba concentrarse, creía haber visto dos haces de luz semejantes a los que se producen cuando alguien se transforma en generador. Pero ninguno de sus amigos había notado nada, así que bien podrían haber sido dos rayos; difícil sí, aunque factible. Pero lo último parecía haber sido una explosión. Aunque por la distancia, no hubo sonido. Y no podía asegurarlo, sin embargo, ya les había dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza a todos por un día. _'Mañana ya descubriré si ha pasado algo'_. Y con ese pensamiento volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una habitación con una luz tenue tres figuras parecían estar esperando la llegada de alguien y se veían inpacientes.

"Será posible?" decía una de las personas allí reunidas, era una mujer de rasgos juveniles, pelirroja, con los ojos verdes, su voz aparentaba mas años que su físico. "Amane, estás seguro de que fuiste contundente cuando le dijiste que debía venir hoy sin importar sus planes?"

"Sí, Hisame. Lo hice, la próxima vez te encargas tú de llamarla, que siempre te pones así. Sabes que la puntualidad no es el fuerte de Arisa." decía un chico moreno, de ojos castaños; en su cara se podía ver una gran cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo y se lo mantenía cerrado. Iba desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta la comisura de los labios.

La tercera figura no emitió ningún sonido, sólo se limitaba a mirar a través de la ventana, esperando ver llegar a la enfermera en cualquier momento.

"Oye, 'K'!" habló el chico llamando la atención del tercero "no creerás que le ha pasado algo?"

"Aún no estamos seguros de nada, Amane..." contestó la mujer rápidamente, justo cuando la puerta se abría. "Mira quien se digna a aparecer!"

Por un momento la mujer había puesto su mejor cara de superioridad y esperaba poder meterse con muchacha como hacía siempre que llegaba tarde, pero cuando vio el estado en el que había llegado, no pudo evitar levantarse a toda velocidad para ayudarla a entrar en la habitación y tomar asiento. Con el uniforme hecho jirones, su pelo tenía la mitad de longitud, heridas repartidas por todo su cuerpo: una, en la sien de la cual caía sangre hasta la barbilla; otra de las mas graves parecía la de su brazo derecho.

"Creo que podemos decir con toda seguridad que han vuelto a la carga. Cómo lo han hecho? No lo sé... Pero como podéis ver no se andan con chiquitas." contestó Arisa sentada en un sofá en el q sus dos compañeros examinaban su estado.

"Por como te han dejado, deduzco que han destrozado tu escudo" decía Amane examinando el brazo que poseía el escudo cuando era generador.

"Di mejor: como me HA dejado" ante la mirada atónita de los demás, bajó la mirada, sintiendose avergozada de sí misma y continuó "sí, sólo era uno"

"Y por lo que se ve, te tenía ganas" decía Hisame sin ánimo de parecer sarcástica.

"Y tuve que emboscarlo... estoy viva de milagro, 'K'!"

"Entiendes por qué LE necesitamos?" dijo con un tono monótono el aludido.

"Sí, aunque hubiera preferido haberle dejado tranquilo tras el incidente de la fábrica" contestó la morena viendo como el mayor se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

"Y yo" fue lo único que dijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bien hasta aquí el capi 4. Igual está mal que yo lo diga, pero me ha gustado y he disfrutado escribiendolo. Ha salido más corto que el anterior, xo no me preocupa. Prefiero q sea corto y que quizás guste a q sea muy largo e infumable y que quizás no le guste a nadie. Me o digo todo yo sola... XD lo mismo aún así, no le gusta a nadie... T_T  
_

_Por que... a ver... El capi 3 fue... PASTELOSO PASTELOSO PASTELOSO... y he mencionado que fue PASTELOSO?_

_Está visto y comprobado que no puedo escribir cuando yo quiera si no cuando mi inspiración me lo permita. He modificado el capi 3 pero no es nada importante que haga q no entendais este. Pero si no lo cambiaba no podía seguir adelante... he aquí la prueba... cuanto tiempo me he llevado para actualizar? mas de un año, no? y todo x el capi 3. Me quedó muy pasteloso, no apto para diabéticos y encima cuando lo leí vi que se me iba la olla con el momento en el hospital. Gomen, no pude evitarlo. Soy enfermera y cuando pensaba en la herida me veía tratándola y lo describí tal y como lo haría yo... xo en fin, ya esta modificado._

_No puedo asegurar nada, xo no creo que a esto le queden mas de 4 capis (y si puedo hacerlo en menos, en menos). Sip, aun no los tengo escritos, los tenía, creedme. En una libreta q oh? misteriosamente ya no está... raro, no? Por suerte suelo pensar mucho mis fanfics antes de escribirlos y tengo los sucesos importantes en la cabeza. Aunq la pelea de Arisa no estaba planeada, surgió esta tarde en mi cabeza y la plasmé. Y algunas cosas sí las quiero modificar, no quiero q los personajes sean demasiado OOC y eso que me esta costando..._

_Al igual que pasó con el fanfic de Saiyuki el de Hakkai y Hakuryu que sufrio como 4 o 5 modificaciones... _

_y el que estoy escribiendo de Tsubasa Chronicles, q ya se q va a tener 5 capis y voy por el 4º, que sólo el 1º sufrió 9 modificaciones... y cuyo final va a ser muy diferente al q tenia previsto en un principio..._

_Este no va a ser una excepción. Intentaré aprovechar las guardias que tengo por delante en el botiquin xa terminar este y continuar con el de TRC.  
_

_Bueno dejo de divagar, que me voy por las ramas. Si alguien tiene a bien decirme que le parece de momento como va esto, se lo agradeceré en el alma, por que lo que es económicamente estoy canina :P_

_ja nee._


	5. Chapter 5

**NUEVO MUNDO, MAS PROBLEMAS**

**Serie: **Generator Gawl

**Autora: **LoGiaRu

**Genero: **acción / general / romance _(espero, xq a este paso no me motivo para hacer romance T^T)_

**Contiene: **Shonen ai _(muy ligero, mira que lo intento... pero no me sale sin que salgan OOC), acción (va tomando forma, no?)_

**Parejas: **Ryou x Kouji, Gawl x Masami _(intentaré centrarme en esto en los prox. capis. como digo pokito a poko...)_

**Summary: **cambiaron el destino, abrieron la puerta a un nuevo futuro, pero eso fue suficiente? A veces el destino tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas, algunas desagradables y hay q estar preparado para ellas.

**Disclaimer:** Generator Gawl no me pertenece, n.n … la locura, sí; es mía y no la presto :D.

_Una nota antes de empezar, nunca llegué a saber cual es el apellido de Ryou. Me he vuelto a ver la serie y he buscado en internet, pero nada. Así que me tomo una licencia y me lo invento, si alguien se lo sabe y tiene a bien decírmelo, lo cambiaré; si no, así se quedará. Otro problema, es que no me aclaro con los colores de los ojos; los de Gawl son verdes pero en ocasiones son negros; los de Masami varían del morado al azul; y los de Kouji del lavanda al marrón, así que, qué colores son los reales? El único que tengo más o menos claro es Ryou y xq se suelen ver azules... _

-5-

La mañana estaba pasando sin problemas ni complicaciones. Se habían levantado de la misma manera que siempre, habían ido a la academia como siempre, asistido a las clases y Ryou había hecho su examen. Todo con total normalidad. Ahora los cuatro amigos estaban en el jardín tomándose un respiro ya que en las próximas dos horas estaban exentos de clase.

"Ah! La clase de gramática es un rollo! Menos mal que hoy nos libramos!" decía Gawl desperezándose en el suelo.

"Para ti todas las clases son aburridas!" contestó Masami mirando de reojo al otro que le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

Ella se tumbó en el suelo y empezaron a conversar tranquilamente algo poco común (aunque agradable) entre ellos.

El rubio veía a sus dos amigos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Eso de por si debería ser algo bueno, pero para el peliverde, que observaba la escena, no dejaba de ser extraño y en parte inquietante. ¿Qué había pasado en el hospital para que el humor de ese chico hubiera cambiado tan repentinamente?

"Va todo bien, Kouji?" preguntó Ryou sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos. Al no obtener respuesta se giró y le preguntó de nuevo. "Kouji?"

El aludido asintió con la cabeza. "Claro. Y tú?" preguntó pillando desprevenido al otro.

"Vaya... creí-creí que era evidente..." contestó intentado ocultar el nerviosismo que la mirada y la pregunta de su amigo habían producido en él.

"Ryou..." pronunció su nombre sin saber por qué o qué preguntarle, tras unos segundos consiguió encontrar las palabras. "somos amigos?"

No podía creer que le estuviera haciendo esa pregunta. El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y contestó tan rápido como pudo "Por supuesto! Qué clase de pregunta...?"

"Quiero decir que si _me consideras_ tu amigo." le cortó.

"Kouji, por qué me preguntas eso? Claro que te considero mi amigo" las palabras producían cierto dolor al salir, pues le hubiera gustado añadir _'y si las cosas fueran diferentes serías mucho más'._

"Entonces por qué no confías en mí? Hay algo que ocultas. Lo sé. Sé que algo pasa. Y no es reciente. Hace 6 meses cambiaste. Te volviste independiente, serio, inaccesible. Además te pasabas el día lejos de nosotros, siempre con ese grupo de estudio." su intención no era la de criticar el grupo de estudio por eso añadió rápidamente. "NO me malinterpretes; no me molestaba que les ayudaras, pero... En fin, no le di importancia a aquel cambio en tu personalidad, por que pensé que se era debido al tiempo que pasaste en el hospital. Y lo dejé correr. Hace unos dos meses después del accidente tuviste otro cambio. Te volviste frágil, depresivo, introvertido. Como nos dijeron que la caída podía haber dejado secuelas y que tu memoria se había visto afectada, no quise darle importancia tampoco. Pero, es que ya no se a qué atenerme, Ryou... Ahora vuelves a estar alegre, sonriente... y créeme que eso me gusta, pero creo que hay algo que se me escapa en todo esto. No quiero que me dejes al margen de tu vida" la última frase dolió mientras la pronunciaba.

El otro escuchaba atónito el monólogo del peliverde. Sabía que tenía razón no pudo evitar cambiar tanto de forma de ser. Todo lo que había ocurrido le había superado y se le había ido de las manos, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo; y en el camino había sufrido la persona por la que su corazón palpitaba. Quería hablar, quería decirle a qué se había debido todo, pero después de tanto tiempo quién sabe si realmente importaría algo o incluso si le perdonaría por callar. Quería poder decir algo para calmar a su amigo, pero las palabras no salían, no podía hacerlo sin mentir. Y no quería mentir más.

Por suerte para él, su busca (todos los alumnos de Ohju tenían uno), comenzó a sonar. Comprobó el remitente: "Prof. Akai" y el texto: "Llegas tarde" _'Hisame?'_ pensó por unos segundos, se giró para ver a su amigo y comprobó que no era el único que le miraba desconcertado. Gawl y Masami habían dejado de charlar y le miraban como esperando que les dijera quien le llamaba. Tenía que disculparse y marcharse, pero como hacerlo sin que pareciera sospechoso?

"Tengo que hablar con la profesora Akai, me pidió ayuda para un trabajo que está desarrollando, no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo." comentó mientras les enseñaba el busca de forma casual y mostraba una cálida sonrisa como las de siempre.

"Voy contigo." fue el comentario tajante de Kouji que llamó la atención de todos y por poco hizo que al rubio se le saliera el corazón por la boca.

"Por favor, Kouji, no se va a perder!" dijo Gawl con cierto sarcasmo para sorpresa de los otros dos muchachos.

La mirada de Kouji viajó del moreno a la chica y luego al rubio. Gawl era muy inocente y nunca se enteraba de nada, por eso no habría notado la _'prisa'_ del rubio por irse solo. La chica era más inteligente, pero ciertos temas se le escapaban; no la iba a culpar, ni siquiera él mismo sabía que pasaba. Vio como Ryou volvía a sonreír esta vez algo más nervioso, hacía una reverencia mientras se levantaba y se marchaba. Iba a seguirlo cuando sintió que algo le detenía. Bajó la vista, y allí había una mano de piel morena rodeando su muñeca. Elevó la vista nuevamente buscando al propietario y lo vio observando el lugar por el que se había ido el chico.

"No le agobies. Dale un poco de espacio y el mismo hablará cuando pueda." habló con una serenidad impropia del moreno. "Además, nunca se sabe, quizás no esté mintiendo." dijo dirigiendo su mirada al peliverde acompañada de su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

"Somos sus amigos" decía la chica "si nosotros no le damos un voto de confianza, quien lo hará?"

Pues si que se enteraban esos dos y parece que incluso más que él. Ciertamente eran amigos y los amigos confían los unos en los otros. Aunque uno actúe raro y oculte cosas o cuente medias verdades, hay que esperar y confiar en que él se sincerará. Y con ese pensamiento lo dejaron estar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que hubo salido del campo de visión de los otros chicos sacó el busca de nuevo y lo observó por unos segundo antes de empezar a correr hacia la salida de la academia. Se había olvidado por un momento de que había quedado con Arisa. Sin embargo, la que llamaba era Hisame. Algo raro, por norma no solían colaborar, mantenían una relación tensa las dos chicas, no porque se llevaran mal, era su forma de relacionarse, como ocurría con Gawl y Masami.

Llegó a su destino en un santiamén y allí apoyada en una valla estaba la pelirroja y por su cara se diría que estaba un poco harta de esperar.

"20 minutos" dijo simplemente mientras se separaba de la valla y caminaba hacia él.

Comprobó su reloj, efectivamente llegaba 20 minutos tarde. "lo siento, yo..." no pudo terminar de hablar pues sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban levantó la vista y comprobó que era la chica. "Hisame?"

"No sabes como me alegro de que estés bien." dijo la chica aún sin soltarse.

"Y yo que creía que te caía mal." dijo otra voz femenina desde el otro lado de la valla.

"Como se hace de querer, se le coge cariño" contestó soltándose y caminando hacia fuera para reunirse con la otra.

"Arisa? Qué te ha pasado?" Preguntó preocupado al ver a la enfermera cubierta de vendas y con su brazo derecho en cabestrillo.

"Tropecé." dijo simplemente, en su rostro una sonrisa que daba a entender a que se refería, no obstante, por si acaso "_Tropecé_ con nuestro enemigo" agregó mientras le abrazaba. "Me alegro de verte, tienes mejor cara que ayer!"

Emprendieron la marcha mientras ponían al día al rubio.

"Vaya... entonces, la misión de a la fábrica no sirvió para nada." decepción plasmada en su rostro.

"No te creas" ahora hablaba la pelirroja "Han sido dos meses muy tranquilos"

"Creemos que realmente _sí_ fue efectivo y por eso han tardado en dar señales de vida" completó la enfermera.

"Aquella misión costó mucho" dijo seriamente Ryou apretando los puños "Kakyo, Shigure y Minamo dieron su vida por ella... debió ser definitiva." quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, miró a las dos chicas, en sus rostros la tristeza de recordar a los compañeros caídos. "Hace cuanto que sabéis esto? Por qué no me avisasteis antes?"

Arisa miró a su amiga, con expresión preocupada, por encima del hombro del chico mientras le hablaba "Calma, Ryou. Vale? No tuvimos la certeza hasta ayer."

"Sin embargo lo intuíamos desde hace algo más de una semana" por ese comentario Hisame se ganó una reprimenda en forma de mirada.

"Repito: por qué no me avisasteis antes?" dijo parándose en seco.

Las dos chicas se pararon también se miraron mutuamente y luego al otro. La enfermera habló primero "Ryou habías perdido la memoria, no tenía sentido recurrir a ti."

"Y por otro lado tú ya habías hecho mucho, era hora de que nosotros nos ocupáramos." agregó la profesora Akai.

"Pero 'K' dijo que sería imposible lograrlo sin ti, menos ahora que Kakyo y Minamo no están. Cuando te vi en el hospital, pensé que realmente habrías recuperado la memoria. No debí haberte dicho nada. Lo sé. Pero me pregunté si se diera el caso contrario qué es lo que yo querría? Y yo querría saber la verdad. Quizás me equivoque?" preguntó preocupada.

"Para nada" dijo reanudando la marcha con paso decidido siendo seguido por las dos muchachas.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en completo silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases se habían reanudando y el rubio no había vuelto. El profesor incluso preguntó por él. Fue Masami la que le comentó lo que su amigo les había dicho. Como buen profesor que era, se encargó de comprobar que no le estuvieran mintiendo. Dejando la clase en manos de la chica, fue a llamar a su _'colega'_ para cerciorarse. Minutos después volvió al aula.

"Acabo de hablar con la profesora Akai y es correcto, el alumno Ryou Aogi se encuentra con ella. Me ha pedido que avisen al resto de los profesores pues lo más probable es que se ausente el resto del día. Se encargará usted, señorita Itho?"

"Cla-claro, profesor..." dijo nerviosa mirando a Gawl.

Este le devolvió la mirada, para luego posarla en Kouji quien no había levantado la vista de su libreta. Mantenía una expresión seria plasmada en su rostro, aunque sus ojos mostraban algo más: dolor. No físico, por supuesto. Sentía que el rubio le había mentido descaradamente.

La clase continuó como si tal cosa. Nadie, además de sus tres amigos, le dio importancia al hecho de que necesitase ausentarse todo el día. Nadie pensó que era raro. Cuando habían escuchado que el profesor decía que el chico se hallaba con la profesora sintieron un alivio a saber que no era una mentira. Pero el rubio había dicho que no le llevaría mucho tiempo, y sin embargo iba a ausentarse todo el día. Entonces, la pregunta que les rondaba era: había mentido realmente y de manera descarada o sólo se le habían complicado las cosas? Tendrían que esperar a la noche para saberlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la entrada esperaba un chico de pelo castaño, con su espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo. Una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar los pasos. Nadie iba a aquel lugar alejado de todo salvo ellos, por eso, supo al instante de quién se trataba.

"Aquí vienen, 'K'. Tarde, pero vienen" dijo girando la cabeza ligeramente al interior de la casa.

Elevó su rostro y dirigió su visión al exterior mientras abría un ojo, el único que tenía pues el otro lo cruzaba una gran cicatriz.

Las dos chicas saludaron a su amigo elevando ligeramente la mano a lo que él respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Las miró y a continuación miró al chico que se mantenía cabizbajo. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro lo que hizo q el rubio le mirara, determinación escrita en su rostro.

"No os fallaré otra vez. Lo prometo" fue lo único que dijo el rubio el otro chico dio una palmada en su espalda a modo de afirmación.

"Bueno digo yo que no nos quedaremos en la puerta, no, Amane?" habló la pelirroja en su acostumbrado tono sarcástico intentando quitar hierro a la situación, habían estado muy tensos desde que habían salido de la academia.

"Tan encantadora como siempre, Hisame" contestó el chico de pelo castaño en la misma línea con una reverencia muy exagerada invitándoles a entrar.

"Encantadora? De serpientes dirás, no?" precisaba la morena apoyándose en el hombro del rubio para que viera que la conversación era para levantarle el ánimo.

Así entraron en la casa: entre risas y comentarios sarcásticos.

El recibidor estaba vacío, por lo que siguieron adelante dejando atrás las dos puertas de esta estancia, cada una con su cartel correspondiente: 'Estar' a la derecha, 'Curas' a la izquierda. En frente otra puerta que los llevaba a un gran pasillo con varias puertas a ambos lados y una al fondo, cada una con su cartel. En los carteles de las puertas de la izquierda podía leerse nombres propios, por orden: Arisa Kuze, Hisame Akai, Kakyo Shiroi, Minamo Kuroi, Amane Ototsuki y Shigure Aoi; eran los dormitorios. Tres de ellos tenían un precinto. A la derecha, tres baños, un comedor y la última por este lado la cocina. La puerta del fondo no tenía cartel, no hacía falta; podían llegar a confundirse de habitaciones o de baños, pero aquella puerta era diferente.

Al llegar a la primera habitación con precinto Ryou se paró y puso su mano sobre la cinta. El cartel de la puerta decía: Kakyo Shiroi.

"Amane?" la voz de la morena hizo que el chico se detuviera para mirarla. "Dónde está 'K'? no nos va a acompañar?"

"Dijo que esperaría abajo" señalando con la cabeza la puerta del fondo. "Que comierais algo y luego nos reuniéramos con el." ya de espaldas volviendo a caminar hacia la cocina, añadió. "Si las miras demasiado acabarás con depresión, por eso las precintamos."

"El olvido deber ser terrible." decía mirando las otras dos puertas.

"No se trata de olvidar, Ryou, si no de centrarse" le contestó desapareciendo por la última puerta.

Ryou se giró para ver a las dos chicas.

"Estuvimos todos de acuerdo" decía la pelirroja.

"Era desquiciante pasar por delante y ver sus cuartos. O entrar por equivocación en uno. Una noche Amane fue al baño y de vuelta, a oscuras, sin querer entró en el cuarto de Shigure" comentaba Arisa mientras señalaba el último cuarto cerrado, en su cartel: Shigure Aoi.

"Jamás pensé que Amane reaccionaría así. Si cierro los ojos aún puedo escucharle gritar." la pelirroja cerró los ojos tratando de esconder su tristeza al recodar. "hizo falta que Arisa le pusiera un tranquilizante, por que después de media hora seguía hecho un manojo de nervios."

"Ya veo. Sabéis? Acabo de recordar, el día que nos conocimos." dijo Ryou volviendo a caminar hacia donde les esperaba Amane, no sin antes echar una ultima mirada a los tres cuartos.

"Sí, fue un poco..." la enfermera hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra idónea "precipitado."

"No queríamos que fuera así, buscábamos el mejor momento, pero no sólo no llegaba si no que un poco más y te encuentras con el enemigo sin tu saber nada de nada. Así que hubo que improvisar" lo último fue dicho de forma despreocupada por la profesora mientras entraba la primera en la cocina.

Allí el de pelo castaño esperaba con la mesa ya puesta y la cuchara para servir el arroz en la mano gesticulando hacia ellos. "Y a que no sabes a quién le toco improvisar?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SEIS MESES ANTES

Como de costumbre encontramos discutiendo a Gawl y Masami, los dos adolescentes no tenían más que mirarse para empezar a discutir; y a Kouji y a Ryou en una esquina en plan no sabemos quienes son: Una mañana, como otra cualquiera en la academia Ohju. Aunque, como habréis supuesto, aquel no iba a ser un día normal.

En un descanso entre clase y clase...

"Aquí vamos otra vez..." decía Kouji sin levantar la vista del libro.

"Es su forma de decir que se quieren" comentaba el rubio con una sonrisa mientras terminaba uno de los ejercicios para el día siguiente.

"DE ESO NADA" contestaban los dos al unísono.

"Daos un beso y acabad con esto" hablaba de nuevo el peliverde en tono de burla.

Sobra decir que ese comentario encendía los ánimos de los dos jóvenes y amenazaban de muerte a su compañero, que ni se inmutaba pues sabía que "perro ladrador, poco mordedor".

En ese momento entró un alumno que anunciaba que las clases se cortaban, por la falta de un profesor, hasta después de la comida. Todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas en sus mochilas.

"Que bien! Se adelanta la hora de la comida!" dijo canturreando el moreno.

"Siempre pensando en comer! Es que tu cerebro está hecho de albóndigas!" replicó la chica lo que hizo que volvieran a discutir.

"oh, vaya!" era el rubio el que hablaba ahora llamando la atención sólo de Kouji, los otros dos seguían en su conversación (a voz en grito, claro) "Había olvidado que tenía que devolver los libros que cogí para el trabajo de historia" miró su reloj para cerciorarse de estar dentro del plazo "Luego os alcanzo, si no los devuelvo en 10 minutos me harán un parte disciplinario"

"Ve, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de éstos dos. Nos vemos en el jardín" le dijo con calma, viendo la preocupación del chico.

Ryou agradeció con una sonrisa el gesto de su amigo y salió a toda prisa de la clase dejando a Kouji que lidiase con los tórtolos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar varias observaban una pantalla en la que se veían las fichas de 3 alumnos de la academia: Gawl, Kouji y Ryou; la del primero estaba tachada con una linea diagonal roja que cada cierto tiempo parpadeaba pudiendo leerse, en la misma posición, la palabra: DESCARTADO. El sonido de varios botones siendo pulsados fue seguido por un cambio en la imagen en la pantalla. Ahora podía verse al rubio caminando en solitario por un pasillo.

"Ahí le tenemos" dijo una voz de mujer.

"Deberíamos esperar a que estuvieran los tres juntos. Me revienta tener que repetir las cosas." ahora era una voz masculina y jovial la que hablaba.

"'K' dijo que cuanto antes les pusiéramos al corriente mejor. Y no nos hemos visto en otra con la posibilidad de hablar a solas con alguno de ellos." otra voz femenina diferente de la primera.

La pantalla parpadeó varias veces en rojo y luego se añadió una sub-pantalla en la q se podía ver a una mujer con el pelo azul claro y largo, alta, de facciones maduras, caminando decidida porotra sección del mismo pasillo.

"Es Ruka" comentó la primer voz con un deje de preocupación pero manteniendo la calma.

"Avisa a Amane, que haga lo _imposible_ para que no se encuentren" ordenó otra voz diferente de las demás, parecía la de un hombre adulto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro tramo del pasillo pasillo, un chico joven de pelo y ojos castaños, hablaba a través de un pequeño comunicador que tenía en su mano.

"QUÉ? Tengo yo pinta de niñera?", decía con fastidio mientras miraba la pequeña pantalla del aparato en la que se veía la cara de su interlocutor que no parecía muy contento. "Está bien! Está bien! Ya le veo! Corto!"

A lo lejos vio al rubio y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tenían aquellos chicos de especiales. Les habían dicho que eran importantes, piezas fundamentales en su misión. Y lo cierto es que aquel chico se veía tan normal; tan poca cosa. Había algo que sí tenía claro en su cabeza: órdenes son órdenes. Guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se encaminó hacia el rubio.

"Disculpa, puedes ayudarme?" preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Claro! Que necesitas?" contestó Ryou sonriendo amablemente.

"Soy nuevo en la academia, y no se dónde queda nada. Estoy _más perdido que el barco del arroz_." con cada palabra que decía más se sonrojaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación las cuatro personas seguían los acontecimientos con gran expectación.

"Espléndida interpretación, eh?" decía la primera voz femenina.

"Y que luego diga que no sirve para actuar." decía la voz masculina y jovial.

"Silencio! Ruka está a punto de alcanzarlos." la voz adulta y masculina.

"Dudo que se arriesgue en un sitio público" la segunda voz femenina.

"Pronto lo descubriremos" contestaba el hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo en el pasillo los dos chicos seguían hablando.

"Suele pasar. Este lugar es inmenso y al principio cuesta orientarse. A dónde necesitas llegar?" esta conversación le estaba retrasando, cierto, pero no podía ser descortés con un nuevo estudiante, por lo que no perdió su tono amable, mas se podía apreciar que tenía prisa.

"A la biblioteca. Quedé allí con otros alumnos nuevos, pero ahora no sé ni dónde estoy" dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca en señal de torpeza.

Justo en ese momento la temida mujer de la que debía proteger al chico, pasaba por detrás suyo. Pudo notar, aún estando de espaldas a ella, cómo les fulminaba con la mirada. Cuando la vio pasar de largo, la siguió discretamente con la vista hasta que desapareció del lugar. La voz del rubio le devolvió a la realidad.

"Ah! Pues yo también voy hacia allí, si quieres te guío" anunció señalando con su brazo la dirección que debían seguir.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el cuarto de nuevo, el grupo seguía mirando la pantalla. Habían visto la escena de principio a fin.

"Uf... por los pelos, Kakyo" decía una de las voces femeninas.

"No quieren montar escenitas innecesarias, eso nos viene bien" la otra voz femenina.

"Tu crees? Me revienta jugar al gato y al ratón más de lo necesario." antes de que el chico pudiera pensar en lo que había dicho, dos manos se estrellaron en su nuca produciendo sendos sonidos. "Auch! Ya me callo, leches" comentó sobándose los chichones.

"Ahora es el turno de Minamo" decía la voz masculina y adulta. "Arisa te quedas vigilando por lo que pueda pasar. El resto nos vamos"

La puerta se abrió iluminando parcialmente el lugar, dejando ver a una muchacha de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules, mirando las pantallas, sentada en una silla giratoria, de espaldas a los que salían del cuarto: un hombre joven de cabello liso, largo por los hombros, de color plateado y ojos rojos; una chica joven de cabello pelirrojo, largo y ojos verdes; y un muchacho joven, con pelo corto, azul oscuro y ojos dorados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la biblioteca esperaba una mujer de media melena rubia y ojos castaños, recargada en el mostrador esperando a que llegaran los chicos. Había recibido un aviso de que excepto Arisa, todos iban hacia allí y que debía desalojar el lugar; y ya se había encargado de sacar a todos los estudiantes con el pretexto de tener que atender otros asuntos y que no podía dejar el recinto desatendido si había gente en él.

Cuando Ryou y el otro chico llegaron aquello estaba completamente vacío. No es que fuera algo anormal, pero sí llamativo, aunque el rubio prefirió no darle más importancia de la necesaria suponiendo que era una simple casualidad. También la mujer tras el mostrador era diferente. En el tiempo que había estado allí siempre había estado una mujer muy mayor que se conocía el lugar de pe' a pa' y no necesitaba ni mirar los registros para saber donde estaban los libros o si habían sido devueltos. No la conocía personalmente ni sabía como se llamaba y teniendo en cuenta la situación pudiera ser que se hubiera jubilado o que estuviera de vacaciones, por lo que tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Entregó los libros y ya estaba por irse cuando el chico al que había acompañado le detuvo.

"Perdona, pero creo que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Amane Ototsuki" dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Oh! Encantado! Yo soy..." empezó a decir con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro cuando una voz desde su espalda le cortó.

"Ryou Aogi, numero de identificación NC 0013-06-RYO2GA, creador de los generadores tal y como los conocemos" completó un hombre de pelo plateado y ojos rojos.

La sonrisa del chico había desaparecido por completo. En seguida se dio cuenta de que ya no está sólo con la bibliotecaria y el alumno nuevo; otras 3 personas estaban en aquel lugar y todos parecían estar 'compinchados' pues le miraban de la misma manera, como si ellos fuesen los cazadores y él la presa.

"Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie, Kakyo" dijo la mujer que había estado tras el mostrador, saliendo por la puerta y mirando al hombre de pelo plateado "Mi nombre es Minamo Kuroi y ese _tan_ _simpático_ es Kakyo Shiroi"

"Yo me llamo Hisame Akai" decía una chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes, su voz parecía más de adulta q su cuerpo. "Él es Shigure Aoi" señalando a un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos dorados "Y a Amane ya le conoces." dijo señalando al susodicho mientras éste sonreía como si nada al rubio.

"Como ponerlo en palabras, Ryou necesitamos vuestra ayuda" hablaba la mujer rubia "Sé que lo pasasteis muy mal en aquel entonces, pero es importante que sepáis que aunque reescribisteis la historia, no salió tan bien como debiera haber sido."

"Cómo no sabíais de nuestra existencia, no pudisteis cambiar nuestro destino, ni el de nuestros rivales. Fuimos creados como parte de los experimentos de la Prof. Saito, con la investigación del Prof. Nekasa." ahora hablaba Hisame.

"Pero ninguno estábamos completos en aquel entonces, y la cosa no hubiera pasado de ahí si una de las asistentes de Saito, Ruka, no hubiera metido las narices y completado el proceso."

Llegado ese momento Ryou tuvo que sentarse. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. El mundo seguía estando en peligro; mientras hubiese alguien con la mentalidad de los líderes de Kubere, seguía estando en peligro.

"P-para que nos necesitáis?" preguntó aún perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Tú fuiste el creador original de las células incluidas, verdad?" preguntó Amane con tono suave "necesitamos que nos ayudéis a desarrollarnos con más velocidad. En este tiempo lo más que hemos alcanzado es la Fase 3, y sólo Kakyo y Minamo lo han logrado"

"Además necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Kouji es buen estratega es experto en física. Y Gawl siempre tuvo aptitudes especiales para ser generador." añadió el de pelo plateado.

En su cabeza resonaban las últimas palabras dichas por el hombre de los ojos rojos, una y otra vez. Kouji y Gawl, tendrían que volver a pasar por lo mismo. Otra vez; ahora que habían conseguido tener una vida normal, lo iban a perder todo. No. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Además, Gawl había perdido la capacidad de generar 'XO' el día en que perdió el corazón del generador. Para conseguir que volviera a ser _el_ _que era_ harían falta muchas pruebas y experimentos, y eso implicaba sufrimiento para su amigo. Kouji y él podían llegar a despertar de nuevo su corazón de generador; pero también resultaría complicado y doloroso. Se había prometido a sí mismo que si algún día tenía que experimentar con alguien sería consigo mismo. Pasó tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos, viendo en su mente lo que les esperaba a sus amigos hasta que algo dentro de él explotó; y sin que ninguno pudiera prever lo que sucedería a continuación, Ryou se levantó de la silla y agarrando al hombre por el uniforme, lo estrelló contra la pared.

"ELLOS ESTÁN FUERA DE ESTO! QUEDA CLARO? Si no, no hay trato." gritó desesperado.

Estaban atónitos por aquel comportamiento. Sin embargo no se había negado, se miraron, asintieron y volvieron a mirar al rubio.

"La última palabra la tiene 'K'. Pero no creo que haya problema." comentaba el que ya parecía el líder del grupo, o al menos el segundo al mando, Kakyo.

Con esas palabras el rubio soltó el agarre que tenía sobre el hombre.

"Chicos! Hablando del rey de Roma..." sonó una voz femenina desde uno de los comunicadores.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre joven, de poco menos de treinta años, pelo verde corto a ras del hombro y ojos castaños _(N/A: acabo de ver un capi y le vi este color, a partir de ahora serán así)_. La sorpresa en el rostro de Ryou no tardó en aparecer. Lo miraba de arriba a abajo sin llegar a entender bien lo que sucedía. El recién llegado hizo un gesto para que salieran y les dejaran solos, y éstos no tardaron en obedecer. Una vez que se hubieron quedado solos, el peliverde se acercó al rubio que otra vez se había sentado.

"Sorprendido, eh?" dijo el hombre con un deje de ironía.

"Kanae? Es decir... Kouji?" no conseguía salir de su asombro.

"Creo que resultará menos complicado si me llamas Kanae, o 'K' como hacen ellos." dijo señalando la puerta cerrada por la que los otros habían salido.

"Te creíamos muerto!" dijo saliendo de su asombro y sonriendo levemente "Entonces _Takuma_ también se salvó?"

La sonrisa del rubio se perdió cuando vio el cambio en el rostro del mayor.

"En aquel momento en la azotea de la Torre Ring cuando Ryuko en Fase 5 nos iba a rematar, Takuma logró salvarme lanzándome fuera del edificio. Gracias a que estaba en forma de generador conseguí salir de allí sólo con heridas graves. Pero él..."

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio sin que ninguno dijera nada, sólo recordando, pensando, asimilando. Segundos asfixiantes hasta que retomaron la conversación.

"Siempre pensamos que habíais muerto, por que no encontramos restos vuestros. Si hubiéramos sabido..." decía mientras unas lágrimas de rabia se agolpaban en sus ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza consiguió hacerlas desaparecer y se volvió a mostrar sereno. "Si me necesitas aquí estoy, pero Gawl y Kouji están fuera, no aceptaré de otra forma." decía con convicción.

"En el fondo lo sabía, créeme que lo sabía. Y si pudiera, hasta tú estarías fuera." aseguró en tono solemne abrazando al chico.

Por un momento sintió que abrazaba a _su Ryou_ pero no era más que una ilusión, una triste ilusión. Ése rubio jamás sería su rubio; y aunque pudiera tener a Takuma... nada le aseguraba que sería correspondido. Se separó lentamente para recuperar la compostura antes de mirarle a los ojos. Lo que el hombre no podía saber es que para el rubio había sido igual, la triste ilusión de haberse sentido arropado por _su Kouji_. Y la triste realidad de no saber si su peliverde sentiría lo mismo, o si se comportaría igual en esa situación.

"Comenzaremos este fin de semana. Ya buscaremos una excusa, te parece?"

Ante ese comentario el muchacho afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró a ver al hombre.

"Kanae, me alegro de ver que estás bien. Juntos conseguiremos que la muerte de Takuma no haya sido en vano, reescribiremos la historia de una vez por todas, sin más fallos ni intromisiones." y dicho eso, salió por la puerta cerrando a tras él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, los últimos acontecimientos habían sido _el chorro_ (demasiadas cosas para ser una sola gota) de agua que colma el vaso. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado al jardín en el que había quedado con sus amigos.

"Menos mal, Ryou! Ya pensábamos ir a buscarte!" decía Masami viendo al chico sentarse a su lado.

"Jejeje... me entretuve un poco" por suerte reaccionó rápido "Conocí a un par de nuevos alumnos que necesitaban una ayudita por los pasillos y..." con una risita forzada y la mano en su nuca dejaba la frase inconclusa.

"Bueno, por suerte conseguí dejarte algo de comida. Un poco más y Gawl se la zampa enterita"

Con un comentario tan inocente el moreno y ella volvían a discutir. Dejando a los otros dos al margen, Kouji no se terminaba de creer la interpretación de Ryou; y éste sólo esperaba que todo pasara cuanto antes, aunque sabía que no iba a ser así. La comida al menos la tuvieron medio tranquila, salvo por las constantes peleas de Gawl y Masami, claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dicen que lo bueno si breve dos veces bueno. Sin embargo... Qué se dice cuando es demasiado largo? Ya sabéis si tenéis a bien decirme q pensáis, soy toda oídos, bueno, ojos... (para leer...)._

_Este capítulo empezó siendo puramente un flash back. Pero, como ya expliqué voy ordenando los pensamientos según se me van ocurriendo. Y hay cosas que no estaban del todo previstas pero que me gustaron cuando las pensé y las puse. El capitulo 5 inicialmente empezaba en _**SEIS MESES ANTES**_ y hablaba sólo de la estancia de Ryou en el hospital, pero claro tenía que hablar sobre como Ryou se encontró con el grupo de 'K' y Arisa, y había salido como otro flash back... sip! Un flash back dentro de otro flash back... demasiado! Así que lo puse de inicio... pero luego pensé que como iba a llevar varios flash backs desentrañar el pasado, se iba a hacer raro cuando retomara la historia 'presente' así que añadí esa historia al principio y la medio hilé con el flash back... a ver q os parece. Para el próximo capi, ya tengo la mitad escrito XDDD jijijiji eso q me ahorro! Creo que me va a llevar algo mas de tiempo y de capítulos... xq ahora me kedan dos flash backs importantes (si no se me ocurre nada mas XP) y al menos dos capítulos del presente, creo que con dos capis sería suficiente._

_A ver en que queda._

_Ja nee._


	6. Chapter 6

**NUEVO MUNDO, MAS PROBLEMAS**

**Serie: **Generator Gawl

**Autora: **LoGiaRu

**Genero: **acción / general / romance _(espero, xq a este paso no me motivo para hacer romance T^T)_

**Contiene: **Shonen ai _(muy ligero, mira que lo intento... pero no me sale sin que salgan OOC), acción  
_

**Parejas: **Ryou x Kouji, Gawl x Masami _(repito: trataré de incluir más Gawl-Masami, prometo esforzarme)_

**Summary: **cambiaron el destino, abrieron la puerta a un nuevo futuro, pero eso fue suficiente? A veces el destino tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas, algunas desagradables y hay q estar preparado para ellas.

**Disclaimer:** Generator Gawl no me pertenece, n.n … Algo que hay que agradecer, o no? Os imagináis la serie escrita por mí? En fin no tenéis que usar mucho la imaginación. Sólo leer... :P.

-6-

Pasaron los días sin más pena ni gloria hasta el fin de semana en el que empezaría a colaborar con aquellas personas. El viernes por la mañana Minamo fue hasta la clase de Ryou y compañía, se identificó como profesora del centro y pidió al profesor que le permitiera hablar con el rubio, con la excusa de que le necesitaba para ayudar a unos alumnos nuevos que habían llegado y que necesitaban unas clases extra. Ésa iba a ser su coartada, tutor de un grupo de estudio. Hay que decir que ésto no sólo pilló por sorpresa al rubio, sin comerlo ni beberlo Hisame, Shigure y Amane se vieron de nuevo en _'el insti',_ como alumnos. Según explicaron cuando piratearon la base de datos de la academia inscribieron a Kakyo y Minamo como profesores pues por su edad pasaban desapercibido entre los adultos. Cierto que Hisame tenía la misma edad que ellos, pero su apariencia física era la de una adolescente; así que, pese a sus repetidas quejas, acabó como parte del alumnado, al igual que sus dos compañeros, que también se mostraron reticentes durante mucho tiempo.

Con el pretexto de tener que dar clase a los alumnos nuevos, Ryou pasó todo el fin de semana fuera de casa. Mano a mano con Kanae, empezó a desarrollar un proceso por el que acelerar el crecimiento de las células incluidas, que mejoraba el rendimiento y el poder de las mismas. Al menos en teoría. Ryou dudaba en probar su efectividad con alguno de sus colegas. Fue por eso que a espaldas del peliverde comenzó una investigación sobre como devolver sus células incluidas a la _vida_. En el intento tropezó con la enfermera, que tonta no era y comprendió al momento lo que pretendía. Aún así decidió ayudarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El domingo habían logrado dar con un compuesto químico que _reactivaba_ las células aletargadas. Una vez que comprobaron que era _relativamente_ _inocuo_ (al menos no era letal), lo probaron con el rubio; y aunque lo dejó inconsciente durante horas, el experimento fue un éxito. El sobrevivió y sus células incluidas comenzaron a producir energía a raudales.

Huelga hablar del enfado de Kanae cuando descubrió lo que Ryou y Arisa habían estado haciendo a sus espaldas, pero como dijo Kakyo "_es decisión de Ryou, debemos respetarle"_ y como le contestó Ryou a Kanae _"Yo empecé esto, si no lo termino nunca podré dormir tranquilo."_ Y así fue como empezó todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana siguiente en Ohju, Ryou tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones, todas falsas claro, aunque bastante creíbles. No obstante, fue poco el tiempo que pasó en compañía de sus tres amigos, pues cuando no estaban dando clase, él estaba con el grupo de estudio, lo que significaba que estaba en el laboratorio enfrascado en la investigación.

Dos semanas después había conseguido mejorar el proceso que había desarrollado con Kanae y decidió probarlo consigo mismo. Esa era su máxima ahora, no experimentar con nadie más que con él mismo. En un principio todo fue muy bien y por eso iban a probarlo con el resto cuando llegó el desastre. Ryou comenzó a sentir los efectos secundarios, y éstos iban desde dolor hasta pérdida de la consciencia, pasando por náuseas. Estaba siempre en tensión temiendo que sus amigos le descubrieran.

Al final ocurrió lo inevitable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era jueves por la mañana, se había levantado con un mareo descomunal y dolor en el pecho, que había decidido ignorar. Últimamente era lo único que podía hacer, pues los analgésicos que le daba Arisa no hacían efecto. Además sabía que durante un tiempo el malestar en vez de desaparecer, iba a empeorar, cuanto antes aprendiera a sobrellevarlo, mejor.

Estaban en clase de gimnasia, todos con su ropa de deportes. Gawl se pasaba la semana esperando que llegara esa clase, era la que mejor se le daba. Kouji veía la clase como 'la aburrida pero necesaria clase de gimnasia', donde sus compañeros de clase soltaban adrenalina y quedaban relajados para el resto del día. Para Ryou nunca había sido una clase fácil. Cualquier cosa que el pudiera resolver con su intelecto era pan comido; pero en cuanto a destreza y fuerza física, estaba en pañales. Y ese día no prometía ser mucho mejor.

Sólo esperaba que la clase de gimnasia acabara cuanto antes para poder sentarse. Tras 20 minutos, ya habían dado 10 vueltas a la pista para calentar, hoy tocaba deportes con balón; con suerte y se podía hacer el remolón para que no le pasaran a él la pelota.

Cuando pudo pararse a mirar el reloj estaban en el descanso, llevaban más de 30 minutos de partido. Estaban los tres sentados juntos, como siempre, refrescándose antes de volver a sus respectivos juegos. A él le había tocado baloncesto, a Kouji fútbol y a Gawl voleibol. El moreno estaba feliz, su fuerte eran los saltos y los golpes, gracias a él estaban dando una paliza a sus contrincantes y todo el mundo se alegraba de tenerle en el equipo. Para el peliverde, el deporte ese de correr dando patadas a un balón no era el más entretenido que había, pero no le estaba costando demasiado llevar a los suyos a la victoria; claro que, como había dicho Ryou en más de una ocasión: 'hay algo que se le dé mal a Kouji?'. Por su parte, al rubio, el baloncesto no le solía suponer un gran problema, sin embargo hoy parecía que no daba pie con bola, o mano con balón.

"No te sientes bien, Ryou?" preguntó el moreno algo preocupado.

"Am... bueno, quizás no estoy en uno de mis mejores días" contestó con una sonrisa forzada; le sabía mal engañarles, pero no podía hacer más.

"Si te sientes mal, habla con el profesor y ve a la enfermería" decía en tono serio el peliverde.

"Con la cara que tienes ahora, no va a dudar de tus palabras" comentó con notable sarcasmo Gawl.

"No será necesario" dijo levantándose al oír el silbato del profesor que indicaba que se reanudaba el partido "No me siento tan mal"

Media hora más tarde los tres partidos estaban por acabar, pues la clase terminaba. El profesor miraba el reloj y sostenía el silbato cerca de sus labios para marcar el final, cuando se oyó el grito al unísono de varias chicas y gente corriendo.

Gawl, que estaba más lejos, sólo pudo oír los gritos que le desconcentraron haciendo que recibiera un balonazo en la cara. Intentó localizar el origen del escándalo, pero solo podía ver a los compañeros que estaban en el campo de fútbol, que estaba en medio, que habían parado el partido por la misma razón. Localizó a Kouji y se acercó a él con la intención de preguntarle qué había pasado, cuando la respuesta les llegó de golpe y porrazo.

El corrillo se abrió a una orden del profesor, que había mandado a dos alumnos a buscar a una camilla y a avisar a la enfermera de que llevaban a un alumno al botiquín. Y como no, ese alumno era Ryou.

Los dos corrieron hasta llegar donde estaba el rubio inconsciente, tendido en el suelo. Sin pensarlo apartaron a varios alumnos que les estorbaban el paso e incluso al profesor, que fue empujado por Kouji, sin mala intención. Levantó a Ryou con cuidado. Estaba pálido y en su rostro permanecía una mueca de dolor.

"Creí que había dicho que no estaba tan mal" comentó el moreno enfadado.

"Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, Gawl. Llevémosle a la enfermería" dijo levantándose del suelo con el chico en sus brazos.

No escucharon a su profesor diciéndoles que esperaran a la camilla, ni se pararon cuando vieron llegar a los dos alumnos que la traían, sólo podían pensar en el chico inconsciente.

La enfermera no pudo hacer nada más que llamar al hospital para que mandaran una ambulancia, el muchacho tenía fiebre y había perdido el conocimiento, no era algo que pudieran solucionar allí.

Mientras esperaban a la ambulancia, preguntaron a sus compañeros de equipo que había pasado. Ellos, sólo pudieron decir lo que habían visto: se había llevado las manos al pecho con expresión de auténtico dolor y luego se había desmallado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y desde entonces estaba en el hospital. Por lo único que le pesaba era por tener allí a sus amigos encerrados todo el tiempo que no tenían clase y por la preocupación que les estaba causando. Por lo demás el sabía que era algo normal. Arisa, _su enfermera_ se lo había dicho:

_"Tu cuerpo se está acostumbrando, y vaya que sí duele. Esto es normal. Sólo tienes que aguantarlo"_

_"Y cuál es la explicación para el resto del mundo? Mi 'enfermera personal' sabe esas cosas, no?" _su voz sonó apagada y autoritaria hasta para él. Al ver el cambio en el rostro de la chica se se arrepintió de su tono de voz.

Ella repasó sus notas un momento, volvió a mirarle y le sonrió. Él le devolvió una sonrisa de disculpa.

_"Tienes una infección que no mejora con ningún tratamiento, después dirán que se trataba de algún virus y que había que esperar a que pasara... algo por el estilo"_

_"En síntesis... eso es lo que tengo que hacer, no? esperar que pase sólo." _dijo suspirando, mientras se acomodaba._ "Irá a peor?"_

"_No, lo peor ya ha pasado. Fuimos unos imprudentes al experimentar tan pronto contigo. Debimos haberlo hecho con Kakyo o con Minamo, ellos estaban en Fase 3 y no hubiera sido tan brusco."_ dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"_Estaban? Ha funcionado?" _preguntó Ryou entre perplejo y preocupado.

"_Sí, ha funcionado. Están en Fase 4 y no han tenido ningún efecto secundario. Por eso cuando salgas de aquí lo primero que haremos sera modificar el proceso, ralentizarlo un poco y hacerlo más seguro para todos los demás, ok? Aún así, va a ser duro, tenlo prensente."_

Ryou afirmó con la cabeza, sabía que era cierto por que había estado presente cuando esas pruebas se le realizaban a Gawl. Sólo había un detalle, con Gawl habían tenido años para realizarlas. Ellos sólo tendrían meses.

En dos semanas más de internamiento, estaba saliendo del hospital por su propio pie para asombro de personal sanitario y de sus amigos. Cómo había dicho Arisa, su salud mejoró por completo sin darle más problemas. Volvió a su vida _normal_ como si nada hubiera pasado. Y aunque la explicación médica dejaba un poco que desear, la gente la aceptó muy bien. Pero la verdadera prueba estaba aún por llegar, no sólo por alcanzar las próximas fases del generador, si no por que aún debían enfrentarse a Ruka y sus seguidores y no sabían cuáles podrían haber sido sus avances en aquel tiempo. Lo único que sabían era que sus enemigos estaban muy callados, y eso no podía augurar nada bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su parte el grupo de Ruka había estado teniendo sus propios contratiempos. Ellos habían sido un proyecto sin finalizar de Ryuko Saito, por lo que, al igual que sus enemigos habían permanecido en tanques de soporte vital, hibernando y no se habían desarrollado como generadores. Por eso mismo, tenían los mismos problemas que Kanae y los suyos. Aún así ellos habían contado siempre con una ventaja: habían salido de la _hibernación_ un año antes que ellos, por eso iban varios pasos por delante.

Para el tiempo en que Ryou salió del hospital, Ruka había alcanzado la Fase 4 y se centraba en ese momento en sus 5 secuaces para que llegaran a su mismo nivel. Por eso pasaba las horas encerrada en el laboratorio de biología que le correspondía en Ohju. Nadie se extrañaba de su ausencia, pues era poco conocida allí. Se sabía que era una investigadora que iba por libre y que contaba con el apoyo de la academia para su investigación que mantenía en secreto.

Observaba los cilindros que contenían los cuerpos de sus subordinados, tomaba muestras de tejido a menudo, anotaba meticulosamente cualquier cambio por pequeño que fuera. En todos los cilindros había una pantalla que marcaba las constantes del individuo y en la que se leía su nombre y la fase en la que se encontraba. En el primero, un chico con el pelo corto y morado; en la pantalla: Lexu, Fase 2. En el segundo, una chica, de pelo corto de color rosa, sus facciones eran muy similares a las del otro chico pues eran gemelos: Nexu, Fase 2. En el tercero, un chico de pelo negro corto: Hiro, Fase 2. En el cuarto, una chica de pelo naranja largo por los hombros: Kira, Fase 3. En el quinto, un chico de pelo rubio y largo, al igual que Lexu y Nexu, Kira y éste eran hermanos: Kuro, Fase 3.

Poco a poco sus planes iban tomando forma. Primero deshacerse de los estorbos: ese otro _grupito_ creado a la par que ellos. Luego incitar la tercera guerra mundial, puede que fuera más tarde de lo que la Profesora Saito tenía en mente, pero si se ceñía al plan lo lograría. Por último, disfrutar del mundo perfecto, el mundo ideal que Kubere había ideado.

Dejó la carpeta en la que tomaba notas y se sentó en una silla al lado del teclado del ordenador, se quitó los zapatos y colocó los pies en él. Presionó un par de botones y en la pantalla apareció una sala semejante a la estaban los tanques de animación suspendida de los suyos, pero ésta era más pequeña y solo contenía uno. En él el cuerpo de una persona rubia de rasgos maduros. Era como a ella le gustaba llamarle su _arma secreta;_ un seguro de vida por lo que pudiera pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos meses y medio siguientes pasaron entre experimentos y entrenamientos. Kakyo y Minamo estaban cerca de alcanzar la Fase 5 y ayudaban a los otros a mejorar la coordinación de movimientos, la destreza en el combate y técnicas de ataque y defensa. Todo esto antes de generar, por que una vez que habían generado poco podían razonar entre ellos. Así pues lo que hubieran aprendido, lo usarían de forma automática. El trío inseparable había conseguido llegar a la Fase 3. Ryou había tenido sus problemas por el camino por haber corrido tanto al principio, pero ya había alcanzado a Amane, Hisame y Shigure. Kanae era quien más retrasado iba. Por su edad los experimentos tuvieron que ir más despacio en él por eso aún no había superado la Fase 2 y tardaría mucho tiempo más en lograrlo.

Pasado ese tiempo el grupo de Ruka comenzó a dar señales de vida. Al principio no eran más que pequeños encontronazos para valorar la fuerza del enemigo, pero cada vez se hizo más patente que debían pararles los pies cuanto antes _(a Ruka y cía.),_ para evitar que sus problemas aumentaran. Y es que ya tenían bastante con que entre las filas enemigas hubiera cuatro generadores en Fase 4, no podían permitir que la cosa se les fuera más de las manos.

Para aquel entonces Ruka había abandonado las instalaciones de Ohju y se había trasladado al antiguo laboratorio en una fábrica fuera de los límites de la academia. El plan, atacar la fábrica y acabar con todos los que intentaran detenerlos. Por desgracia no fue nada fácil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un capítulo más MUY CORTO, lo sé (espero q al menos sea bueno) Me ha costado horrores escribirlo. Esta es la 2º versión y modificada... la primera era infumable, tenía 8 paginas X_x, y no había llegado a la lucha en la fábrica. Y en la primera modificación de la versión dos no era capaz de meter la lucha sin que pareciera forzado. Así que espero subir pronto el capi 7. Me va a llevar más capis de lo que pensaba. No es que me desagrade, es que nunca he hecho un fic tan largo. Mi máx. estaba en 5 capis, con el de Saiyuki. Y lo peor es que tengo en mente un par de fics más y por eso no soy capaz de concentrarme en este como debiera. A ver si consigo que mi amiga Mery lea lo que llevo escrito y me de su opinión, quizás así consiga hacer carrera de este capítulo, xq no lo veo. Evito pedir opinión x akí xq me da q con el tiempo que me llevé sin actualizar, no hay nadie que siga el fic, lo que me lleva a pensar que hago hablando sola, XP Bueeeeeno, a mi me ayuda, que narices! xD En fin, mis paranoias mentales para mí._

_Ja nee._


End file.
